Verdad
by Acero 12
Summary: Baraka tiene sueños extraños de hace mucho tiempo. Sueños dónde ve a una pareja feliz que no conoce en lo absoluto; pero esto tiene una explicación que no logra causarle más que confusión. /Los personajes de MK (Excepto OCs) no me pertenecen en lo absoluto/Recomendación: leer primero Un Destino Diferente para entender un poco la historia.
1. Patas cortas

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les ha ido? Esta historia originalmente iba a ser un OS, pero pensé que un mini fic de algunos capítulos sería más acorde, como para abarcar un poco más a los personajes**

* * *

 **Verdad**

 **Capítulo Uno: Patas Cortas.**

 _Desde que Magnus derrotó a Shao Kahn hace cuatro años, Outworld se ha convertido en un lugar distinto. Pero siento que hay cosas que aún no sé con precisión._

 _El consejo que designó estaba compuesto 'D'Vorah, Khameleon, Chameleon, Kintaro, Ferra/Torr—con Ferra portando como voz de Torr, quién era el que increíblemente proponía grandes ideas—, Chirion, Hylonome, Mileena y yo, Baraka. Todos nosotros tratamos de mantener el orden en Outworld, aunque a veces algunos integrantes de la Logia de Kahn se ponían frenéticos y exigían que todo vuelva a ser una monarquía. Generalmente podíamos mantenerlos a raya, aunque en algunas pocas ocasiones precisamos de la ayuda de Kochal y_ _Ōdā para acabar con estos tipos, y si bien lo lograban, había algo que aún no terminaba de cuadrar. ¿Por qué nos ayudaban estos? Hasta dónde recuerdo, ellos odiaban a Outworld y en más de una ocasión Ōdā aclaró que si Shao Kahn atacara el Reino del Orden, ella usaría todo su poder sin importarle cuánta sangre de nuestros compatriotas tenga que derramar._

 _Otra gran duda era porque Syzoth se negó a quedarse en nuestro reino. Pidieron llevarse a un edeniano revivido de nombre Amur, el cuál fue conocido como un gran ninja y estos desaparecieron. Cada tanto mi amigo aparecía a saludarme a mí, preguntándome como estaban las cosas en nuestro reino; luego de darle los detalles y charlar con Mileena, él siempre se retiraba, alegando tener trabajo que hacer._

 _Y si bien estas cosas eran importantes, había algo más que no lograba hacerme conciliar la calma. Tenía sueños, sueños extraños dónde veía a una mujer de cabello oscuro y piel trigueña bailando en un pastizal con un hombre de tez amarillenta y ojos rasgados, mostrándose muy melosos y románticos. Esa pareja no la conocía en lo absoluto, pero a la vez los veía muy cercanos a mí... Demasiado cercanos..._

 _Un día más desperté. Otra vez volví a tener esos sueños extraños. Cada vez que los tenía sudaba demasiado mientras dormía. Mileena notó ello, indicándome que me diese un baño antes de desayunar un poco del Tai Gore que comimos anoche._

 _Luego de bañarme sin lograr quitarme esos sueños, ella me estaba esperando con su traje de ninja; si bien solía vestirse con una túnica fucsia y negra, comentó que ahora su instinto le decía de estar lista para luchar, indicándome dónde estaba mi armadura de guerra y mis pantalones con rodilleras de titanio. Ella comentó que tal vez debería hablar con eso que los terrestres llamaban "psiquiatras", respondí que no necesitaba idioteces que los humanos crearon, sino una solución real y concisa._

— _Pensé en buscar alguna solución dónde Kochal y Ōdā están._

 _Esas palabras de mi pareja me resonaron un poco. Había olvidado que Kochal y Ōdā se trasladaron a la Tierra luego que sus reinos por alguna razón comenzaron a chocar entre sí, causando una extraña especie de fusión entre ambos, que hasta el día de hoy sigue en proceso, por ende, los habitantes de ambos reinos y sus dioses fueron a la Tierra, un lugar bastante vasto para ambos._

 _Luego de vestirnos, decidimos ir al Palacio de Shao Kahn, lo que hoy se conoce como el Consejo Real, dónde solemos escuchar pedidos y reclamos. Generalmente el trabajo allí es tomar decisiones con respecto a los reclamos de los distintos habitantes y determinar qué cosa era o no justa. Un trabajo dónde realmente no había mucha acción para nosotros..., pero algo me decía que hoy cambiaría todo ello._

* * *

 _Llegué junto a Mileena luego de caminar y dialogar con algunos tarkatanos y centauros, quiénes me preguntaban en qué lugar estaba el verdadero Emperador de Outworld, contesté lo de siempre: en cuánto lo supiese, se los diría. Allí estaban esperándome de brazos cruzados Kintaro, D'Vorah y... ¿Reptile? ¿Qué buscaba mi amigo allí?_

— _Al fin han llegado. Los centauros, Ferra y Torr aún no han llegado, aunque estando Baraka aquí podemos comenzar—comentó una voz bastante familiar._

 _De repente, unas llamas se formaron desde los suelos, saliendo allí el ninja Scorpion junto a Kuai Liang—quién mantuvo el nombre de Sub-Zero, mientras su hermano comenzó a utilzar el nombre de Tundra—; Surikizu—vestida con el traje de ninja blanco que utilizó cuándo luchó en Outworld hace unos años—; Amur, quién vestía un traje simple color rojo y negro; Samael, el cual aún usaba su viejo traje de ninja y Kia junto a Jataaka, a quiénes no esperaba ver en lo absoluto; cuándo pregunté por ello, me comentaron que ellas se habían unido al equipo hace un tiempo._

 _Jataaka vestía una camisa negra sin mangas, con unos vivos rojos a los costados y unos botones que unían ambas partes de la camisa. Como dato curioso, esta camisa no poseía cuello, siendo más parecida a una mezcla entre una remera y una camisa. También usaba unos pantalones negros con los costados rojos y un cinturón plateado, junto a unas botas del mismo color que su cinto completaban su vestimenta._

 _Kia, por su parte, portaba una camisa idéntica a la de su amiga—con la única excepción que los vivos no eran rojos, sino rosados—; con una pollera negra como los vivos completaban la vestimenta._

 _Después de examinar la vestimenta diferente de las mujeres, me animé a preguntar el por qué a esos colores diferentes, ellas simplemente respondieron eran sus colores favoritos, en cambio utilizaban sus anteriores colores al ser los elegidos por Quan Chi para ellas dos y Sareena._

 _Scorpion se impacientó, indicándome a sentarme frente a Reptile, si bien lo hice, no pude evitar preguntar por qué, siendo que mi hermano era el único que me visitaba._

— _Nosotros solemos esperar a Syzoth afuera hasta que se va y nos vamos juntos. Nunca nos vieron ni tú ni el resto._

— _En realidad, yo sí los sentía, pero el resto no. Pude sentir el chi de todos ustedes siempre—dijo D'Vorah._

— _Ya sabemos que Andrae te enseña bastante bien; no todos tenemos un novio que nos pueda enseñar trucos místicos—comentó un poco molesta Surikizu con mi compañera, quién se sonrojó levemente y le indicó que se calle._

— _Pregunto, ¿podemos empezar de una jodida vez? Estoy comenzando a impacientarme—replicó una vez más el ninja amarillo._

 _Scorpion estaba en lo cierto, aunque no sabía de qué estaban hablando todos ellos. Reptile me comentó que lograba verme a mí junto a Magnus y Mileena en unas visiones, pero que ella y yo éramos un poco diferentes, sin embargo, buscaban la verdad con respecto a sus orígenes. Ello me sorprendió, puesto que siempre pensé que mis orígenes estaban claros. Decidí acceder para poder ver que le ocurría a mi amigo._

 _Amur pronunció un conjuro, uno que permitía mostrar los sueños que Reptile a todos los demás. Lo increíble era que en esos sueños estaban involucrados Magnus y Sardian._

 _En uno de ellos luchaban contra Kano, dónde el mercenario le reventaba un brazo al humano con un rayo láser; éste enfureció y se convirtió en saurio, regenerando su brazo y matando a Kano con un haz de energía._

— _El Gran Mí se ha confiado, Sardian; esto no puede ocurrir otra vez. Tuve suerte que los saurios pueden regenerar miembros perdidos y volverlos mucho más poderosos con esto._

— _Aibou, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir. Baraka y Mileena._

 _Todos veíamos como Magnus—habiendo regresado a su etapa humana—, entró a lo que parecía ser la base del Red Dragon, un clan rival que se alió en secreto a Shao Kahn en el pasado paralelamente al Black Dragon, con la promesa de Shao de asesinar al clan de Kano. No entendía que tenía que ver esto conmigo, pero seguimos mirando para ver. Luego de eso divisamos salir a Daegon y muchos guerreros armados. Encontrando la ropa de Kano y su ojo láser, entendieron que mi amigo lo había matado._

— _¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? —preguntó un poco confundido Daegon—, estoy en busca de mis mejores soldados Hsu Hao y Mavado. Así que no interfieras o te matarán mis mejores hombres._

 _En silencio, Magnus arrojó las cabezas de Mavado y Hsu Hao a Daegon, notando como éste cambió su semblante de desprecio por alguien inferior al de ira ante un enemigo. Mi amigo alzó su vista y clavó su mirada hacia el semidiós, aclarándole que lo necesitaba a él y a su hermano Taven; Daegon envió a algunos hombres a luchar, siendo abatidos por un rayo que cayó sobre estos, distrayendo al hombre del tatuaje en el rostro, quién no noto como el castaño se colocó detrás de éste y, clavándole un golpe certero en la nuca, lo dejó inconsciente._

 _Notando como había un mercenario que observaba todo en silencio, Magnus sólo lo observó, abriendo un portal para llevarse a Daegon, mientras éste extraño hombre miraba todo de manera silenciosa._

 _Saliendo por el otro lado, Magnus se encontró a ¡¿Mileena?! ¡¿Y a mí?! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?! En eso, Amur me indicó silencio, mientras Kuai Liang me indicó que era un universo alterno claramente y no el nuestro. Me llevé la cabeza a la sien por haberme olvidado ese detalle. Y en eso, escucho a Magnus comentarles a ambos que sólo faltaba encontrar a Taven, Moloch, Drahmin y Delia. Vi confundido a la pareja tarkatana de aquel mundo. En eso, escuchamos algo que me sorprendió mucho._

— _Maestro, ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente?_

— _Baraka, algo que está muy relacionado a ti. Debí haberlo hecho con el Baraka de mi universo, pero no pudo ser; así que lo haré contigo en su lugar—explicó—, y Milli, ¿tienes novedades de Agronomator, Celestia y los otros?_

— _No en verdad. Baraka ha cuidado mi espalda mientras intenté en vano comunicarme con ellos. Tal vez tú podrías hacerlo mejor que yo—propuso ella._

 _Él negó, alegando que ella debía mejorar su conexión espiritual, y lo mejor era practicar de esta forma; en tanto, él seguiría atando los cabos sueltos. Luego miró al tarkatano, mencionándole que mataría él mismo a Reptile y Nitara cuándo logre que éste vea lo que el humano sabe y le está ocultando por alguna extraña razón._

 _El sueño terminó, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos. Evidentemente Syzoth guardaba relación aún, admitiendo desconocer esto. Amur comentó que existía la probabilidad que Sardian le enviaba estos mensajes de forma voluntaria, siendo que su inconsciente los procesaba como sueños, ¿pero esto qué tenía que ver conmigo? Yo no guardo relación con Sardian o Magnus, así que no entiendo a dónde apunta todo esto._

 _Pedí a Amur que utilizara conmigo el hechizo, ya que no le estaba encontrando sentido a nada de esto. Él accedió, quedando impresionado con el hecho de estar en un estado de trance hasta acabar ellos. Cuando volví a reaccionar, me explicaron los sueños que vieron descubriendo que ellos vieron los sueños de esa pareja y un ente maligno que convertía en un demonio al hombre, lo cual no hacía más que confundirme. Entonces, escuché a D'Vorah proponer ir junto a Nightwolf, a quién describió como el mejor espiritista que conoció en su vida. Acepté algo dudoso junto a Syzoth y Mileena, así que decidimos ir los cuatro a la Tierra._

 _Reptile pidió a su equipo que les esperasen en Outworld junto al resto, mientras nosotros íbamos a dar el aviso al pueblo tarkatano que regresaríamos en unos días. Y así nos fuimos los cuatro, a pasos rápidos y en un camino silencioso hasta llegar, dónde nos recibieron a mí y a Mileena con elogios y reverencias, aunque a D'Vorah y Reptile los trataron con hostilidad e intentaron atacarlos en vano, siendo noqueados por mi hermano y mi colega._

 _Mi pueblo siempre fue demasiado orgulloso: fuimos nómadas por siglos, hasta asentarnos en las montañas picudas en los Páramos de Outworld, dónde los pobres idiotas perdidos solían encontrar su muerte a nuestras manos. La carne siempre fue la base de nuestra dieta, en caso de no comer moriríamos irremediablemente; aunque por alguna extraña razón, Mileena y yo podemos soportar no comer carne por largos periodos, lo cual siempre nos dio una ventaja de supervivencia ante el resto, como el cas ode mi hermano Buttlar, a quién derroté en el pasado para hacerme el líder de esta tribu._

 _Originalmente mi padre era un tarkatano débil, pero yo logré superarlo rápidamente, para darle una paliza brutal a los hijos del antiguo líder. Al morir el antiguo líder, logré destrozar a todos los que querían su puesto. A diferencia del resto, dejé vivir a mi hermano por una cuestión de afecto y creí ya no me odiaría como siempre lo hizo... Grave error. El odio de mi hermano fue creciendo con el tiempo siempre desafiándome y siendo derrotado. Seguimos así por años, hasta que acabé sólo con una horda de elite que Kahn envió para ponerme a prueba, según confesión suya posteriormente. Con el tiempo, logré ganarme su confianza y mi hermano debió enterrar sus aspiraciones, al menos hasta que me fui y Kahn lo nombró líder. Al desaparecer mi hermano, tomé el puesto sin mucha oposición, ellos no sabían de mi cambio de carácter en la Tierra, y menos aún que dejaba escapar a algunos humanos, a fin de cuentas, logré encariñarme con esa gente en mi estadía en el reino que intenté destruir en el pasado._

 _Vi algunos onis y humanos siendo asados en una antorcha. Estos estaban clavados en una pica; a mi especie le suele gustar la carne cruda o asada, mas odiamos la carne pasada. Me acerqué a algunos súbditos, llamados Sodner y Sarcox, dos tarkatanos muy parecidos al resto, algo flacos y con cuchillas de treinta centímetros de longitud—siendo más pequeñas que las cuchillas promedio de medio metro—. Aclaré que iba al reino de los terrestres a buscar algo de carne para la tribu y que avisaran al resto. Gustosos, aceptaron y me desearon suerte a mí y a mi novia._

 _Al irnos del lugar, Reptile me preguntó por qué no dije la verdad; aclaré que lo mejor era no hacer nada de momento. Por alguna razón, tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto._

 _Pasado un largo rato, llegamos al portal que conectaba Outworld con el Nexus; de allí nos dirigiríamos a la Tierra. Algo enojada, D'Vorah exclamó a Scorpion y "el resto" salir de su escondite; de allí salieron Scorpion junto al resto de los ninjas. Estos confesaron que lo mejor era ser más, ofreciéndose ellos mismos acompañarlos. Suri allí comentó que Nightwolf es un guerrero no tan fácil de convencer con ayuda, la kritiin se burló de sus conocimientos, alegando que no conocía para nada al chamán como ella. No sé por qué, pero pude escuchar un murmullo de alguien decir que estaba hartándose de la "bocaza" de D'Vorah. Esto no lo oyó nadie más, al parecer._

 _Entramos por el portal del Outworld, apareciendo en el Nexus, dónde seguían estando los seis portales que vimos en el pasado: Earthrealm, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, Vaeternus, Outworld y Netherrealm. Los colores seguían siendo los mismos: verde, azul, amarillo, naranja, púrpura y rojo respectivamente. Fuimos al portal verde, apareciendo en un templo de la Tierra. Allí nos esperaba la Diosa del Sol Amaterasu junto a Andrae, quién estaba cruzado de brazos. Me animé a preguntar que hacíamos aquí; mi colega me explicó que trasladó el portal a un viejo templo dónde Amaterasu solía pasar los ratos en el pasado. Noté una tensión muy grande en el ambiente por parte de D'Vorah y Amaterasu, mientras pude notar como Andrae se moría de vergüenza por ello. El samurái pidió saber qué hacíamos allí, mi compañera comentó la situación, teniendo cierta desconfianza la diosa menor, aunque..._

— _De todas maneras, tu vida se acabará en cuánto Magnus regrese—espetó D'Vorah con cierta altanería._

— _Magnus no me aterra; tengo a Andrae para protegerme de él—respondió la diosa tomando de un brazo a su "amado", abrazando sonriente al aludido, quién solo se sonrojó algo avergonzado._

— _Andrae no te protegerá, porque él cumplirá mi petición—dijo la kritiin, tomándolo del otro brazo para abrazarlo._

 _Si bien la escena nos mataba de vergüenza ajena a mí y al resto, sentí algo de pena por Andrae, quién estaba bastante avergonzado por esta situación. Tomando algo de valor, él se separó de las chicas, diciéndonos que nos ayudaría a encontrar a Nightwolf, quién seguramente estaba dando clases en su universidad según la diferencia horaria. Según el samurái, era de noche en Japón, aunque de día en Estados Unidos; el samurái le pidió a la Diosa que nos tele transporte a todos allí, haciéndolo ella solo por pedido expreso de él._

 _Llegamos a Estados Unidos, aunque Amaterasu nos dejó en medio de una plaza, dónde la gente se aterró de vernos; corriendo despavorida._

 _A la par que nosotros caminábamos, la gente corría despavorida, ocultándose en casas o distintos lugares. Si bien me parecía algo exagerado, Andrae me comentó que, al ser electo presidente, Jax infundo una propaganda contra el Outworld y otras especies, logrando un gran impacto social y esto logró dar con los países anexados al Tratado Alfa-Omega, los cuáles eran la mayoría de habla anglosajona—con excepción de Botsuana y Sudáfrica—, habla hispana, francesa y portuguesa. Él nos mencionó que, en Europa del Este, parte de Asia y algunas colonias de Ultramar no existía este miedo. En un momento, unos policías alertados por civiles aparecieron con pistolas y escopetas para amenazarnos, aunque Andrae simplemente hizo un par de movimientos, partiéndose estas armas a los instantes. No entendía el motivo en sí, pero el samurái se veía demasiado serio, utilizando sus poderes de viento para enviar a volar a los oficiales y limpiar el camino. Seguimos caminando detrás de él bastante sorprendidos. Syzoth comentó que, al no estar Magnus, Andrae había tomado su lugar de líder, y esto conllevaba una gran responsabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Además de ello, D'Vorah se involucró en la conversación, relatando que ahora nuestro antiguo amigo ya no era alguien pacífista y luchaba porque sí, sino que aplacaba enemigos con una brutalidad que no hubiese calzado en él a la perfección. Ella nos confesó desconocer el motivo de aquél cambio y dijo que lo descubríra tarde o temprano._

 _Pasó una hora hasta llegar caminando hacia el territorio dónde la tribu de Nightwolf vivía. No entendí el motivo de estar allí, sin embargo, el samurái nos mencionó que sintió su chi en esa zona y no en la universidad. Y al llegar, una flecha fue interceptada por la espada de Hanzo, que hubiese dado en mi cabeza. Andrae arrojó una bola de agua, saliendo otra flecha que fue interceptada por el mismo._

— _Sal de ahí, Pocahontas. Necesito de Tala—mencionó de manera calma._

 _Una mujer de piel trigueña y cabello negro que llevaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, con un vestido marrón ajustado que poseía muchos flecos en la parte del busto y terminación de la parte de los muslos; unos zapatos con flecos del mismo color que su vestido y una vincha roja en la frente que evitaba caer su cabello para nublar su vista. Ella llevaba unas sandalias de cuero para proteger sus pies._

 _Esta mujer se nos presentó como la esposa de Nightwolf, comentando que nos atacó para probar si el hombre de la armadura era Andrae o algún impostor. Ella nos dijo que Tala estaba meditando y no tardaría en salir._

 _Unos minutos después de esperar la mayoría en silencio, Tala salió de su carpa junto a Smoke y Daisy; ellos comentaron que le parecía extraño que Andrae viniera hacia acá y todos se reunieron Noté que los tres me miraron a mí, Reptile y Mileena; Andrae asintió en silencio, confundiéndome un poco más._

— _Debes estar aquí por unos sueños, ¿no? —preguntó el chamán, yo asentí—, bien, preciso que Reptile y tú se sienten en frente uno del otro. Tal vez esto devele el motivo de sus sueños—nos explicó con bastante calma._

 _Decidimos hacerlo, a fin de cuentas, él sabía de lo que hablaba. Él hizo aparecer sus hachas espirituales verdes._

 _Al sentarnos, Tala intentó hacerlo con Syzoth al apuntarle con un hacha, mencionando un hechizo un poco extraño que no pude comprender. A pesar de haber hecho lo que dijimos, el hechizo no salió con Syzoth, recibiendo Tala un extraño rayo rojo que pudo bloquear con sus hachas espirituales. No sé qué rayos ocurrió, pero esto asustó mucho a la rubia, el samurái, el ninja gris y el chamán. Nightwolf intentó otra vez, recibiendo el mismo resultado; Smoke le pidió detenerse, comentando que lo mejor sería intentarlo conmigo, pero algo extraño ocurrió._

— _Digan la verdad._

 _Syzoth habló, mostrando que sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos, comenzando a expulsar unos leves rayos rojos. El chamán maldijo lo que veía, mientras el ninja decidió convertirse en Enenra. Andrae y Daisy también se mostraron asombrados. Los demás no entendíamos absolutamente nada._

— _Yo incrusté los sueños en los inconscientes de Syzoth y Baraka a propósito. Ellos merecen saber la verdad—mencionó mi amigo hablando en tercera persona._

— _¡No puedo creer que tú estuvieras detrás de esto! —exclamó el ninja, intentando atacar a mi amigo sin éxito, quién lo esquivó con suma facilidad—. Maldición, nunca pensé que aún mantenías el vínculo con Reptile. Pensamos que en aquella ocasión..._

— _¿Hablas de aquella vez qué Magnus y yo mencionamos eso? Era mentira; la verdad es que dejé el fragmento de alma de Shao Kahn también allí, así podríamos mantener un vínculo más poderoso. Hay cosas que no saben y las sabrán en un futuro._

— _¡Maldición, Sardian! ¡¿Por qué has implantado esos recuerdos?!—bramó enfurecido Nightwolf._

— _Baraka y Mileena deben saber la verdad._

 _¿Verdad? ¿A qué se refería Sardian con ello? Me levanté abruptamente, exigiéndole una explicación. Él me observó con seriedad, indicándome que busque a Taven y Delia en la Tierra y Moloch y Drahmin en el Infierno; luego que vuelva con Nightwolf y pida aplicarle a él y el resto el mismo hechizo que vanamente intentó con mi amigo. Intenté preguntar que tenía en común con ellos, aclarándome que eso es algo que debía descubrir con ayuda de Nightwolf. Luego miró a Mileena, aconsejándole acompañarme, ya que era un viaje que sólo nosotros dos debíamos hacer, solamente acompañados por Syzoth y Nightwolf. Luego nadie más tendría que acompañarnos._

— _La verdad puede dolerles, pero ella les hará libre—dijo—. Me retiro de aquí para volver en otra ocasión. Hasta luego..._

 _Sus últimas palabras fueron un poco más débiles, volviendo la tonalidad natural en los ojos de Syzoth, quién cayó de bruces al suelo, preguntando a todos que demonios había ocurrido._

 _Mientras le relataban lo sucedido, miré a Mileena y Nightwolf, comentándoles que tal vez lo mejor era irnos luego, debido a la debilidad que mi amigo tenía en su cuerpo por esa extraña posesión espiritual._

 _Pasamos el resto de día y toda la noche en la aldea de Tala —el verdadero nombre de Nightwolf, según nos comentaron Andrae, Smoke y Daisy—. Amaterasu se marchó, mencionando no guardar mucho interés en quedarse; si bien decidimos no mencionar nada, era claro que sus chispazos con D'Vorah serían incontrolables si ella se quedaba._

 _Por otra parte, Andrae nos pidió permanecer ocultos, ya que él se encargaría de esperar a las Fuerzas Especiales, los cuáles seguramente se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Decidí quedarme, aunque escuché un torbellino y potentes chorros de agua, comprendiendo lo que había acontecido._

 _Los ninjas durmieron en una carpa, mientras Mileena, D'Vorah y yo en otra aparte. Supe que Smoke y Daisy durmieron en la misma carpa de Nightwolf. Y por lo que oí a la mañana siguiente, Andrae no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, manteniéndose despierto y sereno._

 _Habiendo pasado la mañana, pensamos dónde es que Taven podría estar; luego de ello, tendríamos que buscar a Drahmin y Moloch en Netherrealm, para finalizar con la búsqueda de Delia en Outworld. Sentía que no terminaríamos, aunque Andrae me mencionó que se encargaría de Taven y que Smoke buscaría a Drahmin y Moloch; yo iría por Delia junto al resto y todos nos reencontraríamos en Outworld._

 _Andrae—mucho más serio que de costumbre— se encargó de ir a buscar a Amaterasu, haciéndola aparecer con mucha velocidad; éste les dijo a los ninjas que debían ir con nosotros, ya que la idea de ellos era seguir a Reptile a como dé lugar. Noté una leve molestia al tener que recibir órdenes de él, pero todos sabíamos que Andrae no por nada estaba al mando de momento: era mucho más poderoso que en el pasado. Y prueba de ello fue ver que pasó de perder ante el hijo de Shao Kahn a derrotarlo de un solo golpe._

— _Andrae, espero que entiendas que Jax ahora es el presidente y..._

— _Nuestro poder es mucho más grande que un simple político manco, Tala—espetó—. Si crees que me voy a doblegar ante ese manquito, estás demente. Podría comermelo convertido en hombre lobo si así lo quisiera, pero sé que Magnus se enfadaría mucho. Jax vivirá hasta que Magnus vuelva; o al menos eso creo ocurrirá._

— _Confías mucho en Magnus, ¿pero tú crees qué él sigue siendo el mismo? Ustedes mismo saben que su locura y su sed de poder son inmensas._

— _No me interesa oír tu pasividad, Tala. Sólo los que pasamos a la acción cambiaremos todo. Tú puedes quedarte sentado junto a Smoke y Daisy mirando a esos idiotas de trajes intentan enriquecerse, pero yo sólo espero a la hora indicada. No importa cuántos tenga que matar, ellos entenderán que los dioses somos los que tomamos las verdaderas decisiones de éste planeta._

 _Andrae se fue en un instante. Nightwolf nos dijo que usó su súper velocidad, volviendo unos minutos después con la diosa algo sorprendida. Él se marchó, comentando que buscaría a Taven antes de hacerlo y que al encontrarlo, se dirigiría al antiguo palacio de Kahn, con la idea de llevarlo._

 _Smoke mencionó que iría transformado en Enenra para encontrar a Drahmin y Moloch, dejándonos a todos los demás. Daisy dijo que iría por su lado, aunque Tala expresó su deseo de acompañarnos. Y así nos fuimos a Japón, dónde todos entramos al portal que dirigía el Nexus, pasando por éste y volviendo a Outworld._

 _Volviendo a mi reino, todos pensamos en dirigir nuestra búsqueda por distintas partes, aunque D'Vorah comentó que lo mejor sería esperar, porque ella envió telepáticamente a muchas especies de insectos para encontrar a Delia. Pensé que podría servir, siendo que ella utilizó esto muchas veces y le funcionó siempre; ofrecí que lo mejor sería ir hacia el palacio en tanto, el resto aprobó mi vida, yéndonos todos allá mientras D'Vorah seguía concentrada._

 _Pasamos horas esperando una respuesta, sentados junto a Kintaro y los centauros, preguntándome que ocurrió y porque volvimos al otro día. Luego de contarles todo—incluso la repentina aparición de Sardian—, ellos comentaron que lo mejor sería esperar para poder develar éste acertijo. Repentinamente, la kritiin empezó a hablar velozmente, mencionando que Delia estaba acercándose al palacio; le dije que debí haberme guiado por mi olfato tarkatano y no haberle hecho caso, sin embargo, algo extraño aconteció..._

— _¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!—gritó Kintaro, notando como se movía el palacio entero._

— _Están aquí... — Se limitó a decir D'Vorah._

 _Una aparición repentina causó confusión en todos nosotros, mostrándose a Andrae y Daisy junto a Taven y Delia. Escuché que ella aún no comprendía porqué la habían traído aquí, a la par que su hijo la calmaba, comentándole que estaban en buenas manos._

 _Luego se abrió un portal, de dónde salieron volando Drahmin y Moloch inconscientes, saliendo Smoke como humano, mientras se chocaba suavemente las manos, dando a entender que derrotó a ambos. El ninja de humo expresó indignación por haber tenido que ir a Netherrealm, exigiendo saber el motivo, siendo que ambos onis lo reconocerían y querrían arreglar rencillas por él tras haberlos derrotado en el pasado, Nightwolf sólo dijo que lo mejor era colocarlos junto a Delia, quién se negó en un principio, aunque fue noqueada rápidamente por Andrae, quién la colocó junto a los inconscientes onis._

 _Nightwolf volvió a hacer aparecer sus hachas de energía, pronunciando otro conjuro un poco más largo que el anterior. Sus ojos brillaron tanto que no podía verlo directamente a estos._

 _Al terminar de hablar, un haz de energía color verde salió disparado hacia los tres, comenzando a tener un extraño cambio Drahmin y Moloch. Ambos dejaron de ser onis, para convertirse en dos ¿humanos? ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Y lo peor, Moloch era idéntico al hombre de mis extraños sueños; con ello noté que Delia era esa mujer, ya que su capucha fue removida gracias al rayo. Drahmin era un poco más bajo y menos fornido que Moloch, desprendiéndose su máscara extraña, la cuál tomó Nightwolf y, creando un portal, envió al Netherrealm._

— _Despierten._

 _La voz del chamán despertó a los tres, ante la mirada confundida de todos nosotros... o casi todos. Noté como Smoke, Daisy y Andrae no estaban muy sorprendidos por esto. Delia observó a Moloch, abrazándole con mucha efusividad, ya que notó como éste era un hombre normal otra vez—según sus palabras—; Drahmin también notó que su amigo era normal otra vez, llamándole "hermano mayor". Por un momento pensé que podría ser un paralelismo de mi relación con Reptile, aunque descarté esto debido al gran parecido entre ambos. Ellos nos miraron, preguntándonos que estaban haciendo allí y quiénes éramos nosotros. Increíblemente, Daisy tomó la palabra, acercándose amablemente a estos._

— _Hola chicos, nosotros somos sus amigos—dijo ella, sorprendiendo al trío desconcertado—. Verán, posiblemente ustedes no recuerden nada de lo que ocurrió en los últimos milenios, así que levántense, siéntense en esos asientos vacíos de allá junto a Taven y prepárense, porque esto que escucharán no es algo que ocurra todos los días._

 _Daisy mostró bastante tranquilidad, haciéndome sospechar que ella evidentemente sabía algo más, pero aun no entiendo que tengo que ver aquí. Decidimos escuchar junto a Mileena, quedando totalmente estupefactos ante todo lo mencionado por nuestra compañera de armas. Todo esto era increíble: Delia y Moloch eran una pareja que fue separada por Argus y su deseo de poseer a la mujer, a quién le borró la memoria y convirtió en un oni. En ese momento, la chica paró en seco, mirándome a mí con algo de culpa._

— _Perdona no haberte dicho esto antes, Baraka, pero si no los traía aquí, no me hubieses creído._

— _¿De qué hablas, Daisy? ¿Por qué debería disculparme contigo?_

— _Verás..., ellos tuvieron un hijo antes que Taven y Daegon. ¿no es así, Drahmin?_

— _En efecto—contestó él—. Se lo di a una familia de tarkatanos antes de combatir y caer ante Argus; la máscara fue colocada porque mi voluntad no fue quebrantada en lo absoluto. Esta me hacía actuar como un oni idiota—explicó con bastante elocuencia, sorprendiendo a la mayoría._

— _¿Argus temía qué se supiera la verdad, no? —pregunté, él asintió—, bien, ahora me van a decir que Magnus lo mató porque sabía todo esto, ¿no? Y que el hijo de esta hermosa pareja soy yo, ¿verdad? —pregunté con todo el sarcasmo posible—, a ver, ¿qué sigue? ¿Mileena y Skarlet en realidad son hijas biológicas de Shao Khan? ¿Mileena y Kitana realmente eran hermanas? Chicos, agradezco la broma, pero no me creo esos disparates._

 _El silencio reinó brevemente. Syzoth se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo con brusquedad, levantándose de forma extraña y repentina. Inmediatamente, noté que mi hermano no estaba allí, sino..._

— _¡Todo es verdad, Baraka! —gritó, señalándome con el dedo índice de mi amigo—. Magnus y yo descubrimos esto de pura casualidad; originalmente solo Raiden y Fujin iban a ser asesinados por nosotros, pero el saber esto incluyó a Argus—confesó—. Baraka, todo lo que acabas de mencionar es la verdad: Mileena es hija de Shao Kahn y media hermana de Kitana por parte materna; tú eres el hermano de Taven y Daegon..._

— _¡¿Qué disparates dices, Sardian?! ¡Mileena es un clon, no su hija! ¡Y es imposible qué YO sea hijo de dos edenianos! ¡Soy un tarkatano, idiota! —grité, recibiendo una bola de rayos color roja por eso._

 _Sardian me amenazó con darme una mucho más fuerte si volvía a levantarle la voz, aunque la explicación que comenzó a dar me dejó perplejo en absoluto._

 _Él nos comentó la verdadera historia de Shao Kahn y Sindel: en un acuerdo entre Outworld y Edenia, ellos se conocieron siendo ella aún esposa de Jerrod. Ambos comenzaron a frecuentarse, manteniendo un idilio carnal que Jerrod nunca descubrió. En una noche, Shao visitó Edenia, quedándose en el palacio, y allí, él tuvo sexo con Sindel, una hora después, Jerrod intimó con su esposa, quedando ella embarazada. Increíblemente, ella quedó embarazada de ambos, teniendo una hija de cada uno._

 _El espíritu nos contó que mintieron junto a Magnus porque pensaron que decir esto en público era demasiado excesivo, por ende, inventaron la historia de Sindel y "lo que Kahn realmente quiso de ella". Para terminar con esto, el alma nos contó que Kahn invadió Edenia para matar a Jerrod y quedarse con Sindel, quien murió por una enfermedad poco después._

 _En el caso de los edenianos y yo, él me explicó que Moloch primero fue convertido en un oni normal, aun estando con Delia; por ello yo nací como tarkatano, aunque mis hermanos naciendo luego fueron edenianos sin rasgos demoniacos. Él confesó no tener una explicación para ello... de momento._

 _El saurio fue honesto con total franqueza, expresando su enojo por la situación. Sardian dijo que los dioses menores tenían los días contados, observando a Amaterasu, quién se sintió algo intimidada._

— _Lamento haber tenido que tomar posesión de Syzoth, pero noté tu incertidumbre, decidiendo intervenir—dijo—. Adiós de nuevo, chicos. Y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya sea vía Magnus y no mi sobrino..._

 _El cuerpo de mi amigo cayó al suelo, quedando de vuelta inconsciente. Smoke sacó una botella de alcohol, haciéndole oler a mi amigo, quién reacción inmediatamente, preguntando qué había ocurrido. Smoke le explicó, mirándome él con intriga._

 _Yo no sabía que decir: era demasiada información de golpe. Vi a mi novia, quién quedó impactada al descubrir la verdad. Una verdad bastante dolorosa para ambos._

 _Tomé a Mileena y nos fuimos en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar._

 _Definitivamente teníamos mucho que hablar esta noche..._

* * *

Ante la mirada de todos, Baraka y Mileena se marcharon en completo silencio. Delia preguntó quiénes eran "Magnus y Sardian", explicándole su hijo todo. Smoke y Nightwolf se marcharon hacia la Tierra, yendo Amaterasu con ellos; Andrae y Daisy, por otro lado, pensaron que quedarse sería lo mejor de momento.

Los demás miembros del consejo estaban anonadados, sin saber que decir o hacer. El samurái dijo que él y la ex militar se encargarían de todo esto, pidiéndole a los cuatro edenianos su ayuda, los cuales asintieron. Y así marcharon, dejando al resto totalmente confundidos.

Andrae conocía los yermos de Outworld. Al ir tantas veces allí, él sabía que caminos tomar. Yendo por un extraño pasadizo que D'Vorah y Daisy desconocían, el samurái apareció en los yermos junto a las chicas, notando que la pareja tarkatana estaba en una choza, dialogando con bastante calma, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una sensación de dolor e incertidumbre. El samurái explicó que ambos no paraban de hablar de cuán loco e irreal era esto; que si bien dudaban, no encontraban motivos para que Sardian o el resto mintiese.

Unos tarkatanos se acercaron intentando amenazar al trío; viendo que el único hombre del grupo desenfundó sus espadas, éste sacó sus cuchillas para atacarlo, mas no fue rival para Andrae, que cortó en pequeños trozos al tarkatano en cuestión de segundos. El resto viendo esto, se alejaron con temor de lo que podría hacer ése hombre extraño para ellos.

—¿Por qué lo atacaron, D'Vorah?

—A pesar que nosotros deseamos la unidad, nuestras especies se mantienen reacias a ello. Es muy probable que sólo los kritiin, shokan y centauros guarden empatía por Andrae, ya que tengo una relación muy cordial con ambas especies al ser representante de mi especie aquí—explicó la joven mujer, notando que Baraka y Mileena habían salido de su choza, encarando al humano.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Andrae?! ¡¿Por qué atacaste a uno de mis soldados?!

—Parece que tu bestia no fue bien educada, Baraka. Atacan a un aliado cuándo nosotros les dimos asilo en la Tierra cuando lo precisaron—comentó bastante decepcionado.

—Es difícil, Andrae; ellos no están acostumbrados a tratar con otros. He tratado de cambiar la filosofía de mi especie, y hasta ahora he fracasado.

—Sin embargo, no estamos de humor para hablar, Andrae—replicó Mileena—, lo que escuchamos aún nos tiene consternados.

El samurái simplemente dijo que deberán sobrellevar sus errores y aprender como enmendarlos. Él dijo que solo mencionó venir para decirles ello, yéndose de ahí.

D'Vorah y Daisy saludaron algo incomodas, retirándose detrás del samurái, quién se marchó algo quejumbroso por la poca actitud de los tarkatanos.

Baraka y Mileena quedaron solos otra vez, mirándose el uno al otro. Ellos no podían evitar sentir culpa: Baraka colaboró en grande para la caída y anexión de Edenia a Outworld, matando a centenares de edenianos desde aquél entonces hasta la derrota de Shao Kahn en la invasión de Outworld a la Tierra. Mileena, por su parte, no podía evitar sentir una extraña incomodidad por sentir haber perdido diez mil años de su vida en una incubadora—siempre y cuando sea realmente media hermana de Kitana— por desconocidas razones.

Ambos no dejaban de darle vueltas al asunto. Y sólo era el inicio...

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Como habrán notado, el principio está narrado por Baraka. No sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero aseguro que la idea es enfocarme en Baraka y Mileena. Dudo que vuelva a aparecer Sardian posesionando a Reptile, quién irá apareciendo solo.**

 **Un personaje que aseguro aparecerá será Andrae. Y se mostrará (más) su cambio brusco de personalidad. Seguramente notaron algunos detalles, pero tranquilos, la idea es que en esta sub trama no quede nada al descubierto. Y con Andrae, Daisy y D'Vorah van a estar seguro.**

 **No aseguro que Smoke y Nightwolf aparezcan, aunque es probable verlos de nuevo aunque sea por una escena.**

 **Espero actualizar cuánto antes. ¡Saludos!**


	2. Batalla Inesperada

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan estado bien. Agradezco a Sedata por comentar.**

 **Traigo el segundo capítulo. No aseguro que el tercero sea el final, es más, sospecho que serán cuatro o cinco, pero no deseo que sea una historia larga en verdad.**

 **Bien, ¡empecemos!**

* * *

 ** _Batalla inesperada._**

Unos días habían transcurrido luego de las posesiones que Reptile sufrió por parte de Sardian. En Outworld las posturas eran cuánto menos recelosas, ya que los miembros del consejo no veían a Baraka o Mileena desde que se marcharon del antiguo palacio.

En esos días, Andrae permaneció en Outworld, comentando que sentía algunos chis extraños en la zona, explicando que todos debían vivir, por ende, él tenía que protegerlos; en eso, Daisy—quién también se quedó allí—le dijo que ella se podría quedar, en tanto él podría buscar a esos extraños seres que aquejaban no sólo la calma de él, sino la de ella también. Allí, D'Vorah intervino en la conversación, preguntando si podría acompañar a Andrae, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa y algo indiferente de la rubia, la cual se mostraba algo cansada de la actitud de la kritiin con el humano.

Andrae mencionó que marcharían ahora mismo, quedándose Daisy a cargo del consejo. Sin perder tiempo, el samurái y la kritiin se fueron, dejando a la rubia junto a los seres de distintas razas en Outworld. Ella ya conocía a la gran mayoría de ellos, con excepción de los centauros, que no han tenido trato alguno con ella, quien saludó amistosamente a los hermanos. Sentándose en dónde una vez estuvo el trono de Shao Kahn, ella notó que las paredes de su reino estaban decoradas con cortinas rojas y púrpuras, con demasiadas columnas simples que mantenían la estructura del lugar; la chica se mostraba muy asqueada por la decoración, dando algunos consejos de cómo mejorarla. Recomendó sacar los cráneos de las columnas, pudiendo dejar las cortinas con algún agregado de decoración, dejando un poco sorprendidos a los seres de otras especies, quienes pensaban como estarían sus amigos tarkatanos.

Por su parte, Daisy se cambió su ropa casual por un traje militar verde, dónde dejaba su ombligo al descubierto.

* * *

Andrae salió rápidamente junto a D'Vorah. El samurái pensó que volando se ahorraría muchas molestias; al poder volar a un ritmo moderado, ambos surcaron los cielos, mirando desde allí como se manejaban los habitantes de Outworld, los dos dialogaban un poco sobre la situación actual. Él mostraba una extraña seriedad con ella, quien se animó a preguntarle porque no opinó en lo absoluto sobre su compañía o no; él aclaró que esas esencias son demasiado poderosas y no deseaba exponerla a algún peligro; aunque ella replicó que podía defenderse sola, algo molesta; él esbozó una risilla tenue, descendiendo luego a toda velocidad, la mujer insecto se apuró al notar que su "amigo" le estaba ganando en velocidad, descendiendo con bastante velocidad, siendo en vano, ya que él descendió mucho más rápido que ella. Algo enojada por perder siempre, bufó que algún día le ganaría en una de esas carreras en picada, él le deseó buena suerte en burla.

Ambos habían descendido hacia la entrada a las montañas dónde los tarkatanos vivían; entrando allí, los tarkatanos con sólo ver al humano se escondieron en sus chozas de paja y madera. Un poco serio, Andrae preguntó por Baraka y Mileena, a lo que recibió la respuesta de un tarktano llamado Sodner, quién le desafió a luchar, sacando dos cuchillas que su rival reconoció como bastante pequeñas; otro tarkatano apareció en el aire, listo para clavarle dos cuchillas de Andrae, que desenfundó una de sus espadas para pararlo, así le aplicaría una llave que lo envió a volar contra Sodner. Éste se llamó Sarcox, decidido a luchar contra el humano, que mencionó utilizar una de dos espadas, ya que ninguno de estos valía lo suficiente como para usar ambas. Si bien esto enfureció a los tarkatanos, decidieron luchar con todo.

Por su parte, D'Vorah sacó sus aguijones, por si alguien más deseaba ayudar a los tarkatanos, que solamente observaron como dos de los más débiles eran los únicos que le hacían algo de frente al samurái.

El hombre de cabello oscuro solamente bloqueaba ataques de las dos bestias, buscando dejar algún hueco con el cuál noquearlos, siendo que no tenía intención de matarlos. El samurái rápidamente encontró huecos que dejaban los novatos al concentrarse en atacar y no defender, recibiendo estos un par de golpes que los dejaron en el suelo.

—No intenten levantarse; no deseo lastimarlos.

—¡Mataste a uno de los nuestros, samurái! ¡No permitiremos qué mates a alguien más!

Sarcox se levantó lleno de furia, intentando acertarle un golpe al samurái, haciéndole una llave de brazo para calmarlo; Sodner intentó atacarlo también, utilizando el samurái otra llave de brazo para mantenerlos calmados. Allí, él preguntó por la ubicación de Baraka y Mileena, contestando estos que no sabían nada sobre ellos desde que él estuvo allí la última vez; ellos comentaron que fueron a hacer un viaje a algún lugar, sin saber más. A pesar de apretar un poco más sus brazos, el samurái los dejó, ya que estaban diciéndole la verdad. Él le comentó a D'Vorah que utilice sus insectos, mientras él intentaba detectar su chi vía meditación.

Los tarkatanos simplemente observaban a la pareja trabajar en equipo: mientras ella enviaba insectos a todo pulmón, él utilizaba su meditación intentando encontrar a los tarkatanos en Outworld, siendo en vano. Al pasar un rato, la mujer recibió toda la comunicación de los insectos, diciéndole al samurái que no estaban en ninguna parte de Outworld.

Los tarkatanos se alertaron, aunque el samurái los calmó, alegando que él se encargaría de encontrarlos y traerlos sanos y salvos, mencionando que eran importantes vivos, mas no muertos.

Tanto Andrae como D'Vorah dejaron en silencio el lugar, preguntándole él a ella si quería acompañarlo a la Tierra, siendo que en Outworld no estaban; ella aceptó, decidiendo acompañarle. Él mencionó que sintió sus esencias en un mundo el cual nunca estuvo: El Reino Onírico.

—¡Andrae, es una locura! No lo valen tanto, ¿o crees qué lo valen?

—La verdad que no, pero si Magnus los puso allí es porque son los únicos tarkatanos que tenemos de aliados; debo reconocer que fue inteligente al ayudarlos—respondió él—. El Reino Onírico es un mundo del universo dónde nuestros temores se muestran allí. Recuerdo cuándo Rain luchó contra Liu Kang, mostrando a Kitana ahí.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien...—murmuró ella—…, temía que me enviarán a luchar allí, sin embargo, ¿no existe la posibilidad qué estén en Edenia?

—Eso es imposible: Edenia pertenece a Outworld aún. La única opción de no ser este lugar es...

D'Vorah le interrumpió, recibiendo un mensaje de una avispa que se posó en la mano izquierda de esta, ella se puso a hablar con el invertebrado, recibiendo una información valiosa. D'Vorah le dijo a Andrae que ellos estaban efectivamente en Edenia, sorprendiendo al hombre de cabello oscuro, que le sorprendió escuchar esto, cruzando sus brazos para expresar grandes dudas sobre esta repentina aparición, siendo que él no los había logrado sentir allá previamente. D'Vorah le animó a ir allá y buscarlos por todos los reinos de ser necesarios, aceptando él algo dudoso.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos, desapareciendo de las afueras de los yermos tarkatanos en un instante.

* * *

Daisy se encontraba sentada en el trono de Shao Kahn, mientras los demás integrantes del Consejo le preguntaban distintas cosas, como si ella era más fuerte que Andrae o no, o como pudo ser tan amable con los padres de Baraka y Taven, explicándoles ella que tanto Andrae como D'Vorah y la propia Daisy descubrieron esto previamente por mero accidente—obviando que Shinnok les mostró todo esto—, desconocían todo el asunto de los sueños de Reptile y Baraka, ya que veían poco y nada al saurio en la Tierra. Si bien las preguntas en su gran mayoría no eran gran cosa, algo perturbaba a Daisy... Algo que se estaba acercando muy rápidamente detrás de uno de los integrantes del Consejo.

Ella lo detectó, dándole una patada a Kintaro para correrlo de su silla, cayendo el shokan al suelo, para partirse en dos automáticamente el objeto. Allí se logró ver una catana clavada a la silla de madera, que era sostenida por un hombre parcialmente desconocido para la joven Daisy, quien se preparó para el combate.

Este hombre tenía una chaqueta con una banda amarilla que cruzaba su pecho desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte derecha de su cadera; en su cadera utilizaba otro cinto amarillo que servía para sostener unos ajustados pantalones ajustados color gris oscuro, donde colocaba algunas kunais y pequeñas dagas para utilizar en casos necesarios. Su espada parecía tener algunas grietas, causando algo de sorpresa en la muchacha.

El hombre en cuestión tenía la mitad derecha de su rostro totalmente quemada, con su ojo inservible y sin cabello en su cabeza; su lado izquierdo creaba una "corona de picas" como cabello, con un ojo azul y una mirada totalmente fuera de sí, como si de un demente se tratase.

—Vaya, vaya—mencionó él, tomando su arma con suma tranquilidad, lamiendo la poca sangre que logró sacarle a Kintaro—, así que lograste detectarme, ¿eh? Felicitaciones, pues ahora tendré un entretenimiento previo a cercenar sus cuerpos—comentó, con una leve risa tenebrosa.

—¿Quién eres, extraño?—preguntó la rubia, sacando las espadas de sus estuches colocados en la espalda de ella.

—¿Acaso tu noviecito no te dijo quién era en su diario? Vaya, pero si él me odiaba demasiado, ¿no es así, pequeña Daisy?

La mujer se quedó observándolo fijamente unos momentos, hasta que recordó las descripciones realizadas por su amado en aquél diario. Ella solo llegó a decir una sola palabra antes que él salte hacia ella dispuesto a matarla.

—¿Takeda? —preguntó con bastante sorpresa.

Daisy comenzó a luchar contra aquel extraño hombre. El resto se sintió bastante confundido por la situación, sobre todo, cuando escucharon que ella pareció reconocerlo. El hombre comenzó a girar su espada como si fuese una hélice, intentando rebanar a la chica vanamente, que se limitaba a esquivar de momento.

Daisy usó sus armas para cortar a Takeda, ya que lo necesitaba vivo para hacerle unas preguntas, aunque este lograba esquivarla con cierta dificultad. La rubia sabía dónde golpearlo, ya que sus debilidades fueron expuestas en el diario de su amado, quien le advirtió lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser gracias a su locura. Ella arrojaba algunos rayos de energía con mucho cuidado, ya que estaban presentes bastantes aliados de esta, cosa que el espadachín logró detectar.

Si bien Takeda era fuerte, él notó que no era rival alguno para Daisy, ya que logró reconocer cómo y cuándo se contenían sus enemigos desde que conoció a la bestia de nombre Agronomator.

El samurái utilizó una bomba de humo, lo suficientemente efectiva como para hacerle perder a Daisy su rastro por unos segundos, aprovechados por el espadachín para atacar a uno de los miembros del Consejo; la humana intentó salvarla, sin embargo, alguien se interpuso, empujándola para que la catana del espadachín no lograse matarla, cortando su par de brazos derechos sin mucha dificultad.

—¡KINTARO!

El grito de la centauride Hylonome se oyó por todo el lugar. A fin de cuentas, de no ser por su amigo, ella hubiese sido partida en dos por la espada del samurái, que intentó cercenarla, siendo detenido esta vez por las manos de la muchacha, que logró quitarle la espada y clavarla en una pared al arrojarla con suma velocidad, para darle un tremendo rodillazo en su ombligo, cayendo estrepitosamente de rodillas al suelo, recibiendo un violento puñetazo de la rubia en la boca, haciéndole escupir sangre.

En tanto, Kintaro perdía demasiada sangre por las heridas causadas por Takeda; para su suerte, Chirion logró cerrar las heridas con un pequeño haz de energía calórica. Luego, el resto se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse, decidiendo escapar de allí para dejar a Daisy con el espadachín, que se había reincorporado al combate, recuperando su espada y usándola a diestra y siniestra, mientras la chica lograba sacárselo de encima gracias a su destreza, asestándole algunos golpes cargados con energía, afectándole levemente a su enemigo, que tomó su espada, lamiéndola, mencionando cuán deliciosa era la sangre de un shokan inútil, el cual fue asesinado en su universo por Sonya Blade, causándole un gran shock al shokan, que logró oír todo a la par que se retiraba junto al resto, que se esforzaba en cargarlo por su gran peso—a excepción de los centauros, quienes cubrían al resto con sus arcos y flechas listos para usar—. Sin embargo, el espadachín usó su telequinesis, moviendo una columna, que fue arrojada a los miembros del Consejo, quedando todos inconscientes.

Takeda comenzó a pronunciar un extraño conjuro, causando un extraño temblor en el lugar. Si bien Daisy deseaba con todo su ser que el castillo fuese destruido, sus aliados estaban allí, teniendo como prioridad mantenerlos con vida. Al terminar de balbucear esas extrañas palabras, el extraño hombre emitió una macabra y sonora risa, apuntando su espada al techo, que expulsó un rayo rojo tan potente que destruyó el castillo casi al instante. Pero ese instante que Daisy pudo utilizar para salvar a sus aliados. Y ese instante, Takeda logró su cometido.

En dónde debían estar unos restos de concreto aplastando a los inconscientes miembros del Consejo, se hallaba un extraño y hermoso ser. Un extraño fénix humanoide, color blanco; con dos patas de su especie, una cola protegida por plumas y un hocico color dorado con ojos azules se encontraba allí. Lo que más impresionó al humano fue las tres hileras de plumas que descendían desde la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta su cola, simulando ser unas trenzas. Además, notó que la ropa de la mujer estaba hecha arrapos en el suelo, teniendo una idea algo perversa que descartó de momento.

Daisy estaba utilizando su Animality, y si bien no se sentía del todo cómoda con dicha transformación, sintió que era necesaria para detener a ese loco de manera rápida y efectiva. La muchacha emprendió un vuelo rápido con sus alas, embistiendo violentamente a su enemigo, que salió disparado hacia un árbol cercano, destrozando el árbol. Mientras este se levantaba, él logró ver como la mujer estaba volando por los aires, cargando un potente rayo de luz con sus manos. Él sólo llegó a tomar su espada y cubrirse, porque la técnica de la mujer le llegó al instante.

—¡Phoenix Nebula!

Un potente rayo de energía de múltiples colores salió disparado hacia el tuerto, que sólo llegó a cubrirse para no ser evaporado, aunque quedó lleno de heridas y bastante demacrado.

Daisy—aun en su Animality— intentó acercarse al muchacho, apareciendo un repentino portal con un extraño ser parecido a un minotauro, tomando al espadachín para llevárselo, ante la estupefacta mirada del ave, que ni siquiera trató de capturarlo.

Al desaparecer el portal, Daisy decidió hablar con su espíritu animal, Alma, quién respondió amablemente a la conversación.

—¿Podemos mantener la transformación un rato más, Alma? No quiero que nadie de aquí me vea desnuda—se sinceró la voz de la rubia, la voz de Alma asintió, alegando que lo mejor era ir a conseguir algo en algún mercado de Outworld hasta volver a la Tierra.

* * *

Baraka y Mileena decidieron marcharse luego que Andrae y D'Vorah se fueran aquel día donde aquella verdad incómoda y dolorosa para ambos salió a la luz. Tanto él como ella tenían motivos como para sentirse desconcertados, asqueados y enojados con muchos, pero sobre todo consigo mismos.

Por el lado de Baraka, su culpa al ayudar en la destrucción de lo que en realidad era su reino, le llenaba de asco y dolor, siendo que él mismo se encargó de matar a cuánto edeniano se cruzase en su camino, todo para seguir las ideas de alguien que consideraba invencible. Ello le llevó a cometer terribles pecados y atrocidades que le carcomían el alma desde que Kahn desapareció por mano de los Elder Gods; todo esto seguía siendo conflictivo, aunque ahora ese dolor lo estaba volviendo un poco paranoico, ya que su idea de ir a Edenia a enmendar las cosas podría ser un error.

En tanto, Mileena no hizo atrocidades contra los edenianos, aunque deseaba saber sobre su madre y la historia de estos. Si bien pensó que podría esperar al retorno de Magnus o buscar a los Elder Gods, decidió acompañar a su pareja con la intención que este calmase un poco la gran culpa que le agobiaba.

El viaje duró unos días, ya que Edenia estaba bastante lejos de los yermos, decidiendo ir por un camino donde nadie pudiese reconocerles, utilizando unas túnicas marrones para escabullirse. En algunos momentos algunos bandidos intentaron atracarlos en vano, terminando muertos y, en alguno que otro caso, con algunos miembros desmembrados para alimentarse los tarkatanos en el camino. Cuando llegaron, no pudieron comprender que había ocurrido con Edenia en realidad.

La última vez que Baraka estuvo allí—puesto que Mileena jamás piso su reino de origen—, era un terreno árido, muerto y lleno de castillos y casas totalmente destruidas. Él pensó haber masacrado a la resistencia edeniana, gracias a las indicaciones de Rain, quien sirvió bastante bien al Emperador Kahn en su momento, desconociendo quién lo mató y cómo pudo hacerlo—aunque una sospecha guardaba—. Ahora Edenia era una cosa totalmente diferente: el reino recuperó su color y esplendor en un plazo de cinco años, logrando ver como estaban reconstruyendo aquellas casas y castillos con minerales que el tarkatano no logró identificar, pero sospechó que estos tenían que ser mucho más resistentes que los utilizados en el pasado por estos, debido a la facilidad que Kahn tuvo para destruirlos. La flora también estaba siendo bastante restaurada, logrando ver pequeños árboles creciendo con un palo enterrado a su lado y atándolos mutuamente, para que así crezcan de manera adecuada.

Dejando de lado las reconstrucciones de su reino, los dos se dispusieron a encontrar a alguien para preguntarles quien mandaba allí. Estos encontraron, increíblemente, a un saurio color verde lima muy parecido a Reptile; al ser preguntado sobre esto, él contestó tener cuatro amos, de los cuáles uno había desaparecido hace años. Escuchar esos nombres tanto para Baraka como Mileena fue totalmente hilarante como sorprendente.

—¡¿Cómo qué tus amos se llaman Amur, Malena, Argadhek y Sardian?! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas, extraño saurio?!—exclamó un tarkatano que no pudo esconder la impresión que le dio escuchar esos nombres.

—En primer lugar, mi nombre es Sindoz; y en segundo lugar, ¿cuál es el problema, extraño?—preguntó, pidiéndole calma al tarkatano encubierto.

—Conozco a los cuatro—mencionó en voz baja.

El saurio cuanto menos sintió impresión por lo mencionado, preguntándole cómo es que conocía a aquellos cuatro guerreros, causando más ganas de saber del saurio, que decidió interrogar al tarkatano sobre estos. Si bien Baraka no deseaba extenderse mucho, mencionó conocerlos del Consejo en Outworld; el saurio se alegró, comentando que admiraba mucho a los integrantes de aquel lugar, especialmente a Baraka y Mileena, ya que ellos son la prueba viviente que nunca era tarde para reformarse.

Las palabras del saurio causaron un efecto en ambos, quienes se miraron algo sorprendidos. Ellos pensaban que eran odiados en aquel reino, encontrándose que tenían un admirador. De manera amable y misteriosa, le pidieron si podría acompañarles por el reino, mostrándose deseosos de conocer aquella región de Outworld. Gustoso, el joven saurio accedió, indicándoles estar detrás de él.

Mientras la pareja tarkatana lograba mantenerse en el anonimato con el joven, este les comentó como fue que su reino logró regenerarse, gracias a la ayuda de sus amos saurios y el pacto que hicieron en el pasado con Amur, el líder de los Ermac, ante aquella explicación, estos preguntaron quiénes eran los Ermac en realidad, al desconocer sus identidades.

El saurio les comentó sobre las novecienta noventa y nueve almas que componían a Ermac junto a Jerrod, siendo estos separados al suicidarse Jerrod para no matar a su hija Kitana; lo que Jerrod desconocía era que "el amo Sardian" pactó un trato en secreto con estas almas restantes, ofreciéndoles nuevos cuerpos con la promesa de servirles a este y su reencarnación humana cuyo nombre desconocía. Luego, estos fueron a Edenia, aliándose a los saurios para reconstruir su reino, decidiendo formar construcciones mucho más resistentes que las anteriores, gracias a las vastas minas de corindón y topacio, dos minerales bastante resistentes como para poder resistir los embates de cualquiera que intente acercárseles con malas intenciones.

Sin embargo, el peligro se estaba acercando a ellos de forma bastante silenciosa y letal...

* * *

D'Vorah y Andrae arribaron a Edenia, buscando directamente a alguno de los Ermac, con la intención de descubrir el paradero de Mileena y Baraka. La velocidad del samurái sirvió lo suficiente como para encontrar en uno de los castillos a uno de ellos, cuyo nombre era Muta'al, un hombre de tez negra y extrañamente muy alto, de casi dos metros y medio y una calva prominente. El hombre le preguntó al samurái que hacía allí, explicándole el motivo sin muchos reparos. Muta'al se impresionó un poco, tocándose su mentón libre de vello facial, preguntándose si tendría que ver sobre sus verdaderos orígenes; esto hubiese impresionado al samurái de no saber sobre la conexión de los Ermac previamente contada por Amur. Si bien el hombre desconocía la ubicación de la pareja, mencionó que seguramente debieron encontrarse a algún saurio, así que lo mejor era buscar a los saurios, y por ello pidió a los demás miembros de los Ermac—a excepción de Amur—que buscasen a todos los saurios del reino. Antes de irse, Andrae le recomendó avisarle a Amur que estaban aquí y venga cuánto antes con todo el Escuadrón Ninja y traer buenos aliados de ser necesario; esto causó cierto temor en el robusto hombre, preguntándole porque pedía esto de manera repentina. El samurái sólo contestó de espaldas antes de irse algo que aterró al hombre.

—Presiento que algo muy malo pasará. Es mejor estar prevenido.

El samurái salió casi en completo silencio, seguido por una extrañada D'Vorah, consternada por la extraña actitud de su amado, quien no dejaba de tener sus manos tomadas de sus espadas, listas para desenfundarlas en cualquier momento, en tanto, la kritiin se contactó telepáticamente con algunos insectos del lugar, preguntándoles si vieron a dos tarkatanos por la zona acompañados de alguien. En cuestión de algunos minutos, una libélula se posó en la mano derecha de la kritiin, hablando con ella algo que el samurái no comprendió, siguiendo su marcha en silencio; D'Vorah lo detuvo, gritándole que ya sabía dónde estaban tanto Baraka como Mileena y debían apurarse, porque alguien estaba cerca de allí. Alguien que asustó a todos sus insectos con su sola presencia. Andrae cargó a su compañera con sus brazos, corriendo a toda velocidad por donde ella le indicara, llegando rápidamente al lugar, encontrándose solamente con un saurio, Baraka y Mileena—vestidos con una túnica para no ser reconocidos—; Andrae soltó a D'Vorah, acercándose a los tarkatanos y al saurio, cuestionándole a la pareja por su repentina desaparición. El saurio no toleró mucho la actitud altanera del samurái, a quien le pidió amablemente si podía explicarse correctamente, entonces él tomó las túnicas, quitándolas de los cuerpos de la pareja, delatando sus identidades ante el joven saurio, que se desmayó de la impresión.

Tanto Baraka como Mileena se enfurecieron con el samurái, cuestionándole su accionar, él solo contestó que estaba velando por la seguridad de estos, quienes claramente estaban aún abrumados por la situación presentada unos días atrás. Andrae mostró bastante comprensión en el asunto, comentando que a él también le sorprendió descubrir esto y muchas cosas más, causando incredulidad en los tarkatanos, quienes pidieron una explicación. El samurái les contó que Shinnok le había dicho la verdad a él, Daisy, Rita, Smoke, Nightwof y D'Vorah—que se ganó unas miradas muy poco amigables de sus aliados—, confesando luego que nunca supo cómo decirles ello, aunque él y Daisy pensaron que lo mejor sería encontrar a Taven y Delia, prepararlos para la situación y pensar que ellos se lo tomarían lo mejor posible; allí, el humano confesó que no esperaba tan buena reacción de estos, sino que esperaba un intento de estos por atacar a los edenianos, Baraka negó, confesando haber sentido algo de alivio al saber que Buttlar no era su hermano biológico, dándole la pauta necesaria para matarle en cuánto lo encontrase, siendo que le causó muchos problemas; Mileena confesó sentir felicidad cuándo descubrió que Shao era su padre, mas sintió asco al saber que Sindel y Kitana eran su madre y hermana respectivamente, ya que las odiaba por haberla excluido siempre al no ser como ellas—especialmente Sindel, ya que era su madre a fin de cuentas—; el samurái la consoló, contándole que también tenía un padre muy desastroso y una madre demasiado celosa de lo que este hacía o no, trayéndole muchísimos problemas y un divorcio cuanto menos, escandaloso.

Mientras Mileena y Andrae dialogaban, Baraka escuchaba todo en silencio, viendo en ellos un reflejo que él no tuvo: una mala familia. Si bien fue abandonado por Drahmin para ser protegido de Argus, el tarkatano tuvo buenos padres adoptivos y un mal hermano menor; luego, analizó a su pareja, una mujer bastante bella para los estándares tarkatanos y bastante amigable, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de las mujeres de su especie, características por ser mucho más hostiles que los hombres de "su" especie.

Repentinamente, Andrae aclaró que debía retirarse, prometiendo volver rápidamente, sin saber lo que ocurriría después.

Al irse Andrae, Baraka, Mileena y D'Vorah se quedaron allí, alertas ante lo mencionado por la mujer kritiin, quien explicó por qué el samurái actuaba de manera tan extraña y cautelosa, contándoles acerca del chi desconocido presentido por su "amigo". Ante esto, los dos la observaron, cuestionándole los motivos de no llamarle pareja, D'Vorah comentó que Andrae no tenía problemas en aceptarlo, pero temía alguna mala reacción de la diosa Amaterasu para con ella, a lo que ambos contestaron que deberían preocuparse por ello.

—Es verdad, D'Vorah, no deberías preocuparte.

Ni Baraka, Mileena o la propia D'Vorah supieron de quien era esa voz. Al dar media vuelta los tres, vieron a un extraño ser cargando una gran hoz sostenida con ambas manos, pero su apariencia era lo más extraño de todo.

El ser en cuestión tenía cabeza de toro con dos enormes y filosos cuernos, dos enormes brazos con manos inmensas y peludas, dos patas con dos pezuñas enormes cada una y una cola pequeña con vello en la punta. Sus ojos eran amarillos con pupilas negras, unos dientes bastante filosos y una nariz negra con un anillo grande color ocre colgando.

La armadura de este ser era desconocida para los tres, solo identificando el color plateado de la armadura y la guadaña en la hoz; en tanto, el mango era color marrón. La bestia miró a Mileena, embistiéndola con una violencia letal, clavándole el cuerno derecho en su torso, zamarreándola hasta que esta salió volando. D'Vorah se lanzó con sus aguijones, siendo tomados por la mano izquierda de la bestia toro, la cual se los arrancó, soltando instantáneamente su arma para darle una brutal paliza con severos puñetazos con su mano derecha a la par que la sostenía con su mano izquierda por los brazos.

D'Vorah cayó inconsciente, recibiendo una patada que la envió a volar lejos junto a Mileena, quedando solo Baraka para luchar; sacando sus cuchillas, arrojó rayos de energía de forma consecutiva, alzando su brazo la bestia para parar los ataques de manera efectiva. El ser tomó su hoz, desapareciendo de la vista del tarkatano, para aparecer tras de él; por acto instintivo, Baraka se cubrió con sus armas, siendo sus brazos cortados por el arma de su enemigo, que los pateó lejos, procediendo a tomarlo de la cabeza y estrujarla lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle los huesos de la misma con una violencia inimaginable.

Baraka comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, sin comprender que o quien era la cosa que lo atacaba y por qué lo había hecho. Él no lo conocía, pensando quizás que se trataba de un familiar de alguien asesinado por él en su oscuro pasado. Sintiendo que pagaba sus culpas, lamentaba no poder conocer a su verdadera familia y pasar algo de tiempo por ellos. Pensó en que debió haberle caso a su novia y no moverse de los yermos por el momento. Tal vez no estaría al filo de la muerte.

Perdiendo la consciencia, el toro soltó al tarkatano, tomando su hoz para cortarle la cabeza, aunque fue detenido por una bola de hielo que le congeló temporalmente la mano.

—¿Pero quién osa defender a este sucio tarkatano débil? —preguntó, golpeando el suelo para recuperar la movilidad de su mano, notando allí a algunos viejos conocidos y otros no tan conocidos—. Vaya, vaya; ¿Reptile trabajando en equipo con Ermac y Scorpion? Aunque desconozco quienes son los demás, pero no me interesa.

—¿Qué rayos eres, demonio del Inframundo? —cuestionó Scorpion, quitándose su máscara para mostrar su calavera en llamas.

—¿Ser del Inframundo? No me hagas reír, demonio; mi especie es mucho más avanzada que lo que tú como humano podrías haber hecho—espetó.

Siquiera antes de poder preguntar otra vez, los ninjas debieron esquivar una bola de agua del toro, sintiendo la sensación de haber llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a los tres guerreros moribundos. Aunque eso era lo de menos.

La bestia trató de embestir a los ninjas, fallando por poco; sin embargo, en esos segundos de reacción, logró tomar con una mano a Kia y estamparle la cabeza contra el suelo hasta dejarla inconsciente. El hombre toro tomó su hoz, arrojándola por los aires; de no ser por sus sentidos agudizados, el arma hubiese partido en dos a Reptile, quien saltó hacia un lado, notando como la hoz se clavó en un árbol cercano.

Si bien eran más, el extraño ser derrotó a Kia con muchísima facilidad, posando su vista luego en Surikizu y Jataaka, que habían quedado bastante cerca de él. Ambas sacaron sus armas tratando de clavarlas en alguna zona que pareciera sensible, aunque no lograron nada. Automáticamente, la morena invocó un poderoso chorro de fuego, dirigido al rostro de su rival, que sólo recibió el ataque, el cual no cesaba; en tanto, la asiática decidió utilizar su manejo sobre la arena para combinarlo con el fuego y formar cristales de vidrio que logren lastimar al toro, que recibió los ataques sin hacer mucho.

Por otra parte, los cinco ninjas se estaban reorganizando, comentando que este tipo no parecía ser alguien a ser tomado como un simple enemigo; Reptile y Scorpion se miraron entre sí, sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, en tanto, el resto iría en ayuda de las damas, que estaban poniendo todo su poder para detenerlo.

Samael sacó sus nunchakus, lanzándolas en las piernas de la bestia, mientras Amur usaba bolas de energía y Kuai Liang bolas de hielo sólido que explotaban si el golpe recibido era potente. Acercándose al ser, el ninja negro trató de asestarle un puñetazo en lo que parecía ser su estómago, siendo detenido por la mano derecha de su rival, quien lo levantó hasta dejarlo a merced del ataque combinado de las mujeres, clavándole grandes porciones de vidrio en distintas partes de su piel, luego le dio una poderosa patada en dirección a las mujeres, cayendo los tres al suelo. Si bien intentaron levantarse, el "demonio" tomó a Samael y comenzó a golpearlo con las chicas, dejándolos fuera de combate a los tres luego de diez potentes impactos.

Notando que eliminó sumamente rápido a tres de sus amigos de una ráfaga, los ninjas rojo y azul trataron de usar sus armas—un hacha y una espada de hielo respectivamente—listos para dañar a su enemigo, que alzó su brazo izquierdo, llamando a su arma hacia él, llegando en segundos con su amo. El hombre toro rió, saltando hacia los ninjas e iniciando un breve pero potente choque de armas, ya que la hoz destrozó la espada de hielo de un solo golpe, clavándola en el pecho de Kuai Liang, para poner una de sus pezuñas y tirar de su arma, sacándola del pecho del ninja azul, el cual comenzó a desangrarse; viendo esto, su amigo lanzó un pequeño haz de energía para cortar la hemorragia... Leve distracción aprovechada por su enemigo, que lo tomó con sus brazos, partiendo en dos su columna al bajarlo para chocar la columna de su enemigo con un rodillazo.

Lanzando al ninja rojo por los suelos, quedando solamente el ninja amarillo y el verde, quienes estaban cargando dos bolas con mucho poder: una de fuego y otra de ácido respectivamente. Su enemigo sólo sonrió, cargando una bola de energía color púrpura en sus manos. Los tres arrojaron su ataque al mismo tiempo, provocando una violenta explosión en la zona, con una onda expansiva lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar a volar a los inconscientes y caídos guerreros, que desconocían la identidad de su enemigo.

La onda expansiva también envió a volar a Scorpion y Reptile, quienes perdieron la consciencia luego del choque, habiendo usado toda su energía en aquel ataque. Ellos notaron que luchar no funcionaba, por ende, pensaron que el ataque combinado lo acabaría. Ambos solo pudieron rezar por dentro que los salvasen de lo que consideraban una muerte segura e inentendible.

La bestia pensó que todos —a excepción del espectro y el saurio— estaban muertos, en consecuencia, tomó su arma con la determinación de decapitarlos. Y lo hubiese logrado, de no ser por la aparición repentina de un joven samurái mucho más poderoso que el resto.

Andrae no sólo estaba allí, sino que sacó al resto de allí mientras el hombre toro luchaba con los cuatro ninjas restantes. Ganando tiempo, Kia y D'Vorah lograron reaccionar y Andrae les indicó que saquen a los cuatro aliados caídos; si bien la bestia trató de evitarlo en repetidas ocasiones, el humano usaba su velocidad para bloquear los ataques de su hoz con sus espadas.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Veo que es el legendario samurái Savage—comentó el extraño ser, arrastrando con su mano izquierda la pesada hoz que cargaba—. O mejor dicho, Andrae.

Impresionado porque supiese su verdadero nombre, este deseó saber el de su enemigo, que sacó un hacha golpeando el suelo con dos golpes de sus pezuñas al suelo, saliendo de la tierra dicha arma con un mango de madera y un filo de lo que parecía ser un metal mucho más resistente que cualquiera del planeta del humano.

Esa extraña criatura no paraba de mirarlo con una sonrisa bastante bestia tomó su arma, mientras el samurái preguntó su nombre.

—Gozujin, el futuro monarca de este mundo y los demás de este universo—sonrió, riendo descontroladamente como si no hubiera un mañana para él—, ¿o crees tener el poder suficiente para detenerme, pequeño Andrae? Un Taushu como yo no puede ser derrotado por un simple humanucho como tú.

Andrae sabía que ese tipo no era para nada de fiar. Quitándose su armadura, el samurái gritó con mucha potencia, iniciando una mutación en su cuerpo, de dónde le creció mucho vello color negro, un prominente hocico, una cola de aproximadamente medio metro y unas orejas por encima de su cabeza.

Lanzando un aullido al cielo, solamente dijo una cosa:

—Estamos listos, Gozujin.

La sorpresa del Taushu fue bastante grande. Al parecer, lucharía contra uno de los usuarios de la Animality, notándolo por escuchar las dos voces salir del mismo ser. Entonces, la sonrisa de confianza en Gozujin se borró, cambiando a otra sonrisa, pero esta vez era una macabra, que le hizo pensar al licántropo que deseaba matarlo y probar su sangre, pero Andrae y Werewolf estaban listos para este nuevo, desconocido y aterrador enemigo.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Bien, terminamos por hoy. Sí, Gozujin es un OC basado en la leyenda desconocida de Gozu, el hombre vaca de la mitología japonesa. En fin, él y esta versión de Takeda aparecen en los primeros capítulos de Los Viajeros de Mundos, y allí se mostrarán sus orígenes (aunque les aseguro que diré algo del hombre toro en el capítulo siguiente) y bueno, sus motivos también se sabrán en el siguiente capítulo (a Gozujin se le suelta un poco la lengua).**

 **Espero actualizar cuanto antes.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. El Retorno del Grande

**¡Hola! Es un placer traer este capítulo aquí. Como verán cuando terminen, la historia tomará un rumbo un poco impensado. Créanme, hay una sorpresa que subiré con el siguiente episodio. Vaya, pensé que solo haría tres episodios, pero hice más.**

 **Lamento la tardanza.**

* * *

 _Capítulo Tres: El Retorno del Grande._

Volvió. Al fin volvió luego de cinco años viajando alrededor de los otros nueve universos. Sin embargo, sólo quedaba este en pie, el universo que era ¿su casa? Él sabía muy bien que, a excepción de pequeñas variaciones, su universo era igual a los otros nueve: dividido en dos mitades, donde el vacío en uno era beige y en el otro era negro, representando las energías dominantes de los universos. Magnus aprendió gracias a su amiga Celestia, una Starion, qué los Dioses Antiguos dividieron de esa forma los universos para que las almas pudiesen "aprender" hasta alcanzar la anhelada iluminación, entrando al Cielo, el reino de la escala más alta en todo el universo.

Otra de las cosas que Magnus aprendió fue que su planeta, la Tierra, estaba en la zona "negativa" del mismo universo, como Outworld, Vaeternus y Chaosrrealm; el único de los seis reinos que él tenía entendido como principales en la otra zona del universo era el Orderrealm. Por su parte, el Infierno estaba más allá de los reinos y galaxias, siendo un lugar dónde se castigaba a las almas que decidieron seguir un camino impuro durante muchas vidas.

Sin embargo, el propio Magnus no comprendió en un principio porque los reinos del Orden y el Caos estaban básicamente casi a la par, descubriendo que, al ser un mismo reino en el pasado, se los separó y dejó uno al lado del otro. Se preguntó a sí mismo si Dominique cumplió su promesa de unificarlos si él mataba a todas las versiones de Shao Kahn, pensando que así fue, ya que "Dom es un hombre de palabra" como él siempre pensó.

"El Gran Magnus" como muchos de los que le siguen le reconocen, volvió a Tierra 2, deseoso de ver qué cambios debía hacer. Por lo pronto, ir a Outworld le pareció la mejor opción. Ese planeta se volvió demasiado grande por culpa de Shao Kahn y su expansión estúpida, por ende, estaba obligado a separar el reino y cumplir una promesa pendiente de hace cinco años.

Caminó un poco en silencio, apareciendo repentinamente su espíritu acompañante, Sardian, quien le advirtió un peligro en Edenia.

—Compañero, siento un chi muy conocido en Edenia—dijo el saurio, temblando algo por el nerviosismo ocasionado.

Su amigo analizó, recordando el emisor de aquella energía diabólica. Simplemente mencionó el nombre "Gozujin". Sabiendo que estaba cerca, debía ir a Edenia, aunque comentó con el saurio que un calentamiento no les vendría nada mal. Y él sabía a dónde estaba ese lugar de calentamiento.

A pasos rápidos y seguros, Magnus llegó a los yermos tarkatanos. Sabiendo que lo atacarían allí con solo verlo, él se presentó ante los presentes, comentándoles algo que los hizo enfurecer lo suficiente como para tratar de asesinarlo.

—Unos híbridos peleles no podrían contra El Gran Mí jamás, pero servirán como un buen calentamiento, ¿o no es así, tarkatanos?

Al instante, una horda de cien tarkatanos saltó embravecida hacia él, siendo desintegrados uno a uno por las bolas de energía que él les arrojaba, a la par que reía desaforadamente.  
Luego de matar a la horda sin mucho esfuerzo, sintió unos pasos que hacía temblar el suelo gris y árido del lugar. Dándose media vuelta, observó a una quimera: un ser mitad shokan, mitad tarkatano. Rasgos de shokan draconiano, con escamas y cuatro brazos, aunque con cinco dedos en cada brazo y cada pie, como un tarkatano. Su cara tenía largos y filosos dientes de un tarkatano, aunque su nariz y ojos eran parecidos a los de un shokan.

—Vaya, un Shokatan, ¿crees qué puedes derrotar a El Gran Magnus?

Esa pregunta recibió una respuesta: una potente bola de fuego proveniente de la boca de la bestia, que movió al humano diez metros hacia atrás. Deshaciéndose la misma, el humano se irguió, riéndose ante "la pobre técnica" que utilizó.

—Te acabaré de un solo golpe, cruza inferior—espetó, corriendo a toda velocidad—. ¡Garras del Rey Saurio!

Saltando encima de su enemigo, éste formó unas garras en sus uñas con un metal en su chaqueta, cortando en varios pedazos a la bestia de un sólo golpe.

—¿¡Ese es su poder, tarkatanos?! ¡Son simples basuras qué eliminaré eventualmente!

El grito del castaño fue seguido de una macabra risa, ya que esto le sirvió para notar que en Outworld ni todos juntos podrían igualarle. Para él, ellos solo eran menos que amebas.

El castaño rápidamente dejó de "disfrutar" el brevemente, puesto que sintió como alguien se acercaba hacia él, intentando atacarlo por sorpresa. Rápido y audaz, él tomó su pierna, arrrojándola contra una choza cercana, donde no había nadie. Ella se incorporó de pie, preguntándole porque estaba allí.  
La voz femenina más conocida de él. Su amiga, su "hermana", su fiel compañera. Él giró a ver a Mileena cruzada de brazos, pero no la del universo en la que estaba, sino su amiga de otro universo. Él preguntó si a ella le afectaba en algo esto, ella mencionó que no mucho, puesto que ella es una semidiosa y no una tarkatana como pensó toda su vida.

—Además, era cierto lo que decías de los híbridos con shokan y centauros. ¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Biología avanzada, Mileena. Algunos descendientes se cruzan entre sí para crear otros más poderosos. Notando que el techo era Baraka, que tampoco era un tarkatano en verdad, ellos decidieron cruzarse con algunos shokan para crear híbridos más poderosos, pero a la vez inestables. Ese tipo de por allá era como un retrasado. Atacó por instinto, no por razón—argumentó él.

—Con decir que querían crear descendencia más fuerte bastaba—bufó ella.

—¿No quieres pedirme que sea amigo de Raiden, también?—preguntó de manera sarcástica, mirando al oeste.

Ella iba a decir algo, mas sintió ese chi peligroso, comprendiendo porque miraba hacia el oeste. La semidiosa le preguntó al humano si lo mejor era ir cuánto antes. El asintió sin decir algo, tele transportándose hacia allá. Ella solo hizo lo mismo en silencio, llegando a estar cerca del lugar de batalla.

Gozujin arrojó su hacha contra Andrae, quien la detuvo con sus manos; si bien el samurái lanzó el hacha lo suficientemente lejos de él, esta volvió a su dueño, quien trató de rebanar al licántropo con ella, logrando ser detenida con un bloqueo efectivo del antebrazo derecho de Andrae. En sus rostros, podía reflejarse una sonrisa grande y placentera en el toro, mientras el esfuerzo de su enemigo para evitar ser rebanado era aún más notorio.

"¡¿Qué ocurre, Werewolf?! ¡Se supone que deberíamos derrotarlo sin muchas dificultades!" Dijo en su mente el samurái, esquivando un puñetazo del taushu.

"¡No lo sé, Andrae! ¡Ni siquiera conocía a esta especie!" Respondió el alma del licántropo, a la par que ambos estaban concentrados en su combate.

El lobo saltó por los aires, cargando energía azulada en sus garras, descendiendo a toda velocidad con intención de derrotar al hombre toro, que alzó su hacha y hoz de forma cruzada, logrando así evitar que el ataque de su enemigo logre perforarlo. Sin embargo, el licántropo abrió sus fauces, expulsando un potente aullido que casi rompe las armas del hombre toro, notando como estas quedaron lastimadas.

—Debo felicitarte, Andrae, ya que no muchos pueden derrotar al destructor de mundos, Gozujin.

Haciendo caso omiso al combate, el lobo siguió el combate, tomando sus espadas para tratar de desarmar al Taushu, quién tomó su hacha, listo para rebanar al samurái. En un instante, ambos pasaron de los manotazos a los ataques de armas, chocando los filos de estas una y otra vez; los dos usaban todas sus fuerzas

Mientras el licántropo luchaba contra el hombre toro, dos sombras observaban todo el combate a la lejanía, con distintas facetas de la misma.

Si bien uno de ellos se mantenía expectante ante el ofrecimiento de ambos combatientes, el otro solo estaba apoyado al borde de un árbol con sus brazos cruzados de lado a lado. Éste se cuestionó si el licántropo sería capaz de derrotar a su enemigo.

—Si Andrae no gana esta lucha, definitivamente Los Dioses de la Muerte nos van a destrozar—comentó la sombra apoyada en el árbol, con su voz tosca.

—Yo creo que tu amigo ganará. —Le animó la otra, cuya voz era suave—. No seas tan exigente con él.

—Ve con Daisy. Te hará bien conocerla. Me encargaré de ver a Andrae.

Asintiendo a la orden, una de las sombras desapareció, quedando sola la otra, observando el combate con muchísima seriedad y nerviosismo, más por lo que el licántropo podría ofrecer en lo que él consideraba "los oponentes de verdad".

—Espero que ganes, Andrae—dijo él—. Aunque si pierdes, no sería la primera decepción que me ocasionas.

Él siguió observando, sentándose en la roca que su camarada había dejado vacía. Se sentía impaciente y molesto con su compañero, por no haber acabado con el Taushu, a fin de cuentas, él mismo recordaba haberlo derrotado en el pasado.

Andrae combatía con todas sus fuerzas contra el hombre toro, sin embargo, sentía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Algo que no sentía desde que peleó contra Kotal Kahn, cuándo fue derrotado sobrevivió de milagro.

Por su parte, Gozujin sentía una adrenalina que pocas veces recorrió su cuerpo, puesto que el licántropo fue el primer oponente digno en años, ya que sólo enfrentó a guerreros de baja monta, para él. Aunque, en una ocasión, luchó contra una gran guerrera que humilló y dejó maltrecho, siendo curado por su amo, a quién le juró lealtad eterna.

En un determinado momento, Gozujin detuvo el combate, indicándole a Andrae que su misión fue cumplida, puesto que Baraka y Mileena estaban muertos. Ante esto, Andrae le dio un puñetazo imprevisto al taushu con la guardia baja en el vientre, quedando este de rodillas. El samurái tomó el hacha de su enemigo, partiéndola de un rodillazo en dos, arrojándola lejos. Enfurecido, Andrae le exigió saber quién lo había enviado y porqué tenían que matarlos; Gozujin abrió su boca, escupiéndole lava en la cara al licántropo, quién cayó de rodillas al suelo, utilizando algo de agua generada con su chi para calmar el ardor. Al poder recuperar la vista, él vio que el hombre toro se había ido y tomado las partes rotas de su hacha, gracias a su visión mejorada.

Lamentando la huida del hombre toro, Andrae pensó que lo mejor sería correr a toda velocidad para comprobar el punto de su enemigo, sin embargo, un puño lo tiró al suelo, casi perdiendo este la consciencia. Intentó, junto al espíritu del hombre lobo, sentir el chi de este extraño enemigo, sospechando algún aliado de Gozujin, aunque el reconocer ese chi lo alegró bastante...

A la vez que Andrae se encontraba con este extraño desconocido, Daisy se encontraba intentando curar a los guerreros que trajo Andrae a toda velocidad. Empezando por D'Vorah, quién tenía extrañas heridas en el cuerpo, como todos los que Andrae trajo. Ella no comprendía nada en lo absoluto, preguntándole a Alma si entendía algo de esto, respondiendo afirmativamente ella. Alma comentó que dichas fueron provocadas por un Taushu, una especie superior al promedio con alto nivel de intelecto y manejo de magia blanca muy superior a las demás especies de los universos. Preguntándole la chica si estaban aquí, ella lo negó, alegando que los Taushus están en Tierra 8. Ella explicó que solo un Taushu o alguien con un conocimiento muy elevado de magia blanca podría lograr sanar dichas heridas. Sólo tenían una opción: buscar a Ōdā, la diosa del Reino del Orden, y traerla cuánto antes, o sus amigos morirían.

—Si fuera ustedes, no me movería de aquí.

Una voz femenina, reconocida por la propia Daisy, hizo que ella y los otros seres de Outworld observaran hacia la entrada principal. Delante de esas puertas carmesí con bordes dorados y el símbolo de una calavera dorada en cada una, una mujer sin velo, de labios finos y unos extraños dientes tarkatanos en sus mejillas.

Su mirada era penetrante, con un par de ojos color púrpura y una nariz pequeña y angosta. Daisy observó su ropa: unas calzas color negro, que cubrían hasta sus rodillas, dejando sus gemelos al descubierto; unos zapatos de metal color negro con bordes fucsia y pequeñas líneas doradas entre dichos bordes. Su vestimenta se complementaba con sus hombreras y su conjunto de idéntico color que los bordes de sus zapatos. Ella portaba dos sais en sus manos, las cuáles giraba como hélices continuamente, mostrando estar alerta, ante todo.

Viendo como dicha mujer se acercaba, la rubia desenfundó su ametralladora, aunque la desconocida le pidió calma, comentando estar para ayudarla.

—Seguramente no me reconoces del todo, pero soy Mileena. Si leíste...

—El diario de Magnus—interrumpió la rubia, la morocha asintió—, ¿tú eres aquélla Mileena? Vaya, pensé que eras... Fea.

—¿Te gusto, cariño? — preguntó, acariciando el mentón de la rubia, quién se sonrojó —, tranquila, no soy lesbiana; me gustan los hombres, por el contrario. Estoy aquí para explicarte que debes esperar a Magnus y Andrae.

—¿Magnus y Andrae? ¿Pero cómo ellos?...

Mileena comenzó a explicarle sobre el Taushu que atacó a sus aliados, comentándole que era un viejo enemigo de ellos que les causó problemas en el pasado. Este fue enviado para matarla a ella y a un Baraka alterno que no conocía; Mileena dedujo, entonces, que Gozujin la confundió a ella con la Mileena de su universo y al Baraka de un universo alterno con el de este universo. Ella comentó que lo mejor sería dejarlos morir, puesto que eso les serviría para ganar tiempo, causando indignación en el shokan y los centauros presentes, quiénes le recriminaron el extraño accionar a esta mujer que no conocían; Mileena se limitó a contestar que no trataba con "especies híbridas y subdesarrolladas", llenando de furia a los tres presentes, que no atacaron al sentir las graves heridas provocadas por Takeda.

Mileena recomendó, además, esperar a algunos amigos suyos que se encontraban en la Tierra y pronto vendrían. Algo anonadada, la rubia siguió las sugerencias de su nueva "amiga", preguntándose en el interior como Magnus se veía y por qué, de momento, no pudo ver al espíritu acompañante de la semidiosa.

Mientras Daisy y Mileena esperaban, Andrae le dio un abrazo a la persona que estaba con él, puesto que lo reconoció como su amigo Magnus, a quién no vio durante los últimos cinco años. Este correspondió el abrazo, mostrándose algo reacio al contacto. El samurái se encontraba herido por el combate con el Taushu, entonces su amigo curó las heridas que tenía, alegando que esperaba un mayor nivel de combate por su parte. Aquello desorientó a Andrae, preguntándole a que se refería con bajo nivel; Magnus explicó que, en estos años, él debería tener un nivel mucho mayor al que posee en verdad. Esto ofendió a Werewolf, quien habló indignado ante la respuesta de Magnus, mencionando que el samurái era el más fuerte de los cuatro sucesores en este universo, decepcionando aún más al castaño, el cuál pensó que deberían ir a por Daisy y Mileena primero. Sin entender esto último, el samurái volvió a su forma humana, colocándose a toda velocidad su armadura, yendo al palacio de Outworld mientras el castaño solo usó su tele transportación.

Llegando Andrae en tan solo unos segundos, se sorprendió de ver a Daisy y a dos Mileena en el lugar, estando una claramente muerta y la otra de pie, saludándolo con su mano derecha y una leve sonrisa, denotando una leve vergüenza. Pasados unos segundos de ello, Magnus apareció en el lugar, sorprendiendo a los presentes, quiénes lo reconocieron por su mirada fría y calculadora. Daisy se acercó a él, tocando suavemente una de sus mejillas, notando que su amigo se dejó crecer mucho el cabello y la barba, siendo alguien cuasi desconocido para ella, aunque lo reconoció: esa expresión que, para ella, mostraba una seguridad que no vio en otros hombres. Y eso era algo que a ella le encantaba de él: su fuerza, sumado a su inteligencia y ese porte misterioso donde parecía ocultar un libro enterno en pocos años de vida. Suavemente, ella tocó sus labios con la yema de su pulgar derecho, emitiendo una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me dejas tocarte? ¿Acaso soy digna de ello?

—Eres la primera mujer en la que realmente pude confiar en mi vida. Puedes tocarme más que eso y no me enojaría para nada. —Le sugirió él, sonrojándose ella, a la par que Andrae y Mileena miraban extrañados esa escena. El resto directamente se acercó a Magnus en silencio, preguntándose si era él realmente.

Él hizo un ademán, indicándoles con su mano izquierda alzada que no se muevan más, que era realmente él. Con un simple movimiento y unas palabras que no comprendió, él hizo que los brazos de Kintaro y las manos del Baraka inconsciente pudiesen regenerarse en cuestión de momentos, preguntándose el resto que rayos había hecho. Él se acercó a los guerreros atacados por Gozujin, aplicándoles golpes de presión con su dedo índice pegado a su dedo mayor. Terminado esto, él pronunció otro hechizo, saliendo unos extraños chorros color negro que se disolvieron apenas hicieron contacto con el oxígeno. El castaño luego se sentó en el trono de Shao Kahn, comentando lo bien que se sentía de estar dónde debía, agradeciéndole además a los seres qué dejó en Outworld al mando mientras él no estaba, dándoles una orden de retirarse, a excepción de Ferra y Torr. Baraka y Mileena preguntaron si podrían quedarse, él les dejó junto a D'Vorah, aunque el resto debía irse. Sin chistar, sabiendo de lo que pudo hacer en el pasado y podría hacer ahora, decidieron irse la gran mayoría, a excepción de Reptile, quién pensó merecía una pequeña explicación de lo acontecido.

Al irse los indicados, el castaño se levantó del trono, reconstruyendo la mesa de acero con un ademán, dejando intactas sus sillas. Él se sentó en la silla del centro, indicándole a Daisy sentarse a su derecha, Mileena a su izquierda y Andrae a la derecha de la rubia; luego le pidió a los dos "tarkatanos", Reptile, Ferra y Torr sentarse frente a estos, haciéndolo de la siguente manera: Baraka se sentó de forma enfrentada a Magnus; Mileena a su contraparte; Reptile a Andrae y Ferra y Torr, que usaron una sola silla, se sentaron frente a Andrae. D'Vorah decidió sentarse al lado de Andrae, por su parte; el castaño decidió ignorar aquello, sintiendo que luego hablaría con su colega sobre si idilio.

—Supongo que desean una explicación a la aparición de Gozujin y Takeda y porqué deseaban matarlos, ¿no es así? —preguntó él, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, para así apoyar su mentón en las manos; los tarkatanos asintieron.

—Gozujin y Takeda fueron enviados por el Dios de la Muerte Quan Chi, quién deseaba buscar matarme a mí y a un Baraka de otro universo que, en estos momentos, está junto Taven, Delia, Moloch y Drahmin. La idea era que ustedes dos muriesen, aunque Magnus pensó en devolverles la vida, por alguna extraña razón que desconozco—mencionó ella, recriminándole a su amigo por lo hecho.

—No te enojes, Mileena; su vida ha quedado bajo el yugo de El Gran Mí—explicó—. Verán, los coloqué aquí para que comprendan algo: los miembros del Escuadrón Ninja y ustedes, los que fueron atacados por Gozujin, poseen sus vidas ancladas a mi voluntad. Si intenta resquebrajarla, morirán automáticamente. Es lo justo, ya que, si no fuera por El Gran Mí, estarían muertos.

Anonadados por aquella declaración, el castaño comentó que, deberían decidir por la extinción de los tarkatanos, centauros y shokan, al ser especies híbridas e impuras; esto indignó a la pareja, cuyas intenciones eran recriminarle a su compañero sus planes e intentos de chantaje. Magnus, entonces, les advirtió que nadie le desautorizaba, y menos "una sucia escoria impura"; sabiendo de las intenciones que estaba planeando, la Mileena de la boca más fina puso paños fríos a la situación, calmando las aguas entre los tres. El castaño luego observó a D'Vorah, preguntándole si sabía que un idilio de alguien de su especie no era precisamente lo idóneo para Andrae, alegando que si bien ella era de una casta pura, no se permitía confiar en ella, puesto que la ha conocido en todos los universos, y en ninguno hizo el bien; ella se defendió, comentando que gracias a Andrae, Daisy y el mismo, ella había cambiado su forma de ser y no era la mujer que fue al conocerlos, sin embargo, el castaño le hizo una recomendación que extrañó a los presentes.

—D'Vorah, debes saber que, al haber matado a ocho de tus hijos en el pasado, debes procrear ocho hijos nuevos, o sufrirás el castigo eterno por tus pecados.

—¿De qué pecados hablas?

—El asesinar a un hijo es el máximo pecado existente, puesto que es el concepto antinatura más grave en todo el universo. Tú mataste a ocho de tus hijos con Kritzsel, por ende, si no produces ocho hijos, tu muerte te llevará al castigo eterno en el Infierno, nunca pudiendo reencarnar.

—Magnus, ¿ellos acaso?...

—No, Mileena; ellos no saben nada sobre él.

"Él". ¿A qué se refería exactamente Magnus con esto? ¿Quién era "él" como para notar el temple aún más serio del propio Magnus? Él los observó, comentándoles que la historia dada a continuación sería algo que podría causarles impresión.

 _En mi travesía durante el año que estuve aquí con Sardian, descubrí algunos acontecimientos interesantes, como el hecho que mi pelea contra Nightwolf y Smoke desgarró el espacio-tiempo de forma temporal, causando algunos extraños cambios, que fueron compuestos por los Dioses Antiguos en su mayoría, a excepción de uno que nunca supieron. El vampiro Krogat, quién asesinó a mis padres, q_ _uedó atrapado en el Reino Onírico, el mundo que poco se sabe; pero no es que se sepa poco, sino que, la realidad es muy distinta._

 _La verdad es que dicho_ _reino es un lugar distinto a los otros, sería un purgatorio de almas, dónde las almas que se precisen, serán castigadas por la eternidad. Si se preguntan, sí, hay alguien que maneja todo ese purgatorio. Un ser que ama torturar a los que cometieron el máximo pecado: mataron a sus hijos adrede. Este ser es uno de los hijos de Rentaro, llamado Yi_ _Qūzhújiàn, aunque prefiere que se le mencione como Eco, puesto que su voz tiene un extraño y perturbador eco._

 _He de mencionar que Eco castiga brutalmente a los asesinos de hijos y de animales por mero placer, aunque estos últimos sufren un castigo de quinientos años para reencarnar. Les recomiendo algo, manténganse alejados de él y no hagan nada de lo que es asegurará una tortura larga, dolorosa y hasta eterna, dependiendo el caso._

 _Conocí a este hombre en México, cuando vi el espíritu de una mujer llamada Marta, quién imploraba por sus hijos. Honestamente, no comprendía la razón por la cual la mujer buscaba a esos niños cerca del río. Me acerqué a ella, dándome cuenta que no era alguien demasiado razonable, gritando como una chiflada cuando me acerqué. Recuerdo que un portal se abrió, una mano salió, tomó su cabeza con brutalidad y la arrastró a este. Esa fue la única vez que El Gran Mí sintió miedo mientras he sido consciente de la existencia de Sardian, transformándome en él automáticamente. Y luego me tocó hablar con él, notando que era un ser extraño, corpulento y cubierto de una túnica negra, dónde no se podía ver más que sus manos desnudas salir de ahí._

 _Eco me explicó que, a diferencia de su hermana_ _Ōdā, él poseía un diferente sentido de la justicia, donde pensaba que el injusto aprendía a base de sus pecados. Allí, me contó de Krogat y su estadía, reconociéndome como Magnus. Si bien me sorprendí, contó que me esperaba, puesto que, para ser un simple humano como parecía ser, había purgado a bastantes seres "injustos"; le conté sobre mi trabajo como detective privado en el pasado confesando algunos asesinatos allí por mero deseo de justicia y paz. Eso le dio una buena impresión, pensando que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Eco y yo terminamos intercambiando puntos de vista. Le propuse que Krogat debía pagar por la muerte de mis padres, y él me dijo que si un ser vivo entraba al Mundo Onírico, solo aceptando sus pecados y purgando su alma saldría de allí._

Terminando con su pequeña historia, notó la impresión de sus amigos, quiénes no tuvieron mucho para decir. El castaño confesó que, aunque purgara su alma, él nunca perdonaría a Krogat, ya que le arrebató algo que no volvería, mencionando como él debía hacer lo mismo. Luego de esta historia, el castaño le preguntó a la morocha a su lado donde estaban sus otros amigos; ella respondió como estarían hablando con Smoke y Nightwolf en estos momentos, puesto que ellos se conocían mutuamente y debían ponerse al día.

—Espero que no le tome mucho tiempo a Kang, Lao y Han venir acá, como estaba pactado originalmente—espetó, levantándose de su silla—. D'Vorah, Baraka, Mileena y Reptile pueden irse; debo hablar con Ferra y Torr.

A pesar de no sentirlo como su amo, decidieron obedecer, sabiendo que sus vidas ahora dependían de su voluntad.

Apenas abandonaron la sala, el castaño cambió su semblante, comentándole a Ferra y Torr la verdad de todo. Ellos no eran una simple especie más de Outworld; ellos eran los Megaryders, una de las diez especies más avanzadas en todos los universos, comentándoles, además, que Torr en realidad era el padre biológico de Ferra, puesto que la relación simbiótica creada por la magia oscura de Shao Kahn se debió a evitar una revuelta de su propia especie. Además, Magnus explicó que su hermano mayor y la hija de este eran sus amigos y los buscaron por distintos universos, hasta que él mismo pensó un poco, relacionando la inusual inteligencia del Torr de su universo con su hermano mayor y su sobrina. Esto no fue creído por Ferra y Torr, cuya historia les pareció una locura. Al menos, hasta que Magnus le arrojó un rayo en el medio de la frente primero a Torr y luego a Ferra. Y antes que Andrae o Daisy pudieran recriminarle algo, ellos notaron que la simbiosis de su cuerpo, lo que los atraía a tener que estar juntos o morirían, había desaparecido misteriosamente; después, Torr se levantó de su silla, separándose de Ferra, notando el hecho de caminar erguido y pensar con mucha elocuencia. Por su lado, la joven cuya apariencia era semejante a una niña, quedó desnuda con prendas inutilizables, puesto que su físico se volvió el de una adolescente esbelta y delgada.

—Como ven, El Gran Magnus no ha mentido. Y, a diferencia de los demás, sus vidas no están ancladas a mi voluntad; Agronomator y Asura pagaron ello sirviéndome bien como jefe y aliado todos estos años—dijo Magnus, caminando hacia donde ellos estaban, tendiéndole una ropa que traía en su bolso a Ferra, para que pudiese ocultar su intimidad a todos.

Ferra vio una remera de mangas cortas color negro y un pantalón largo ajustado del mismo color, notando entonces y viendo la diferencia de tallas, que la remera era de Magnus y el pantalón de la Mileena que vino con él. De todas maneras, ella le agradeció, vistiéndose rápido al no estar en posición de querer discutir algo. Torr comprendió por qué él le dio una remera a su hija, ya que es cubría sus glúteos y nadie haría o pensaría comentarios indecorosos de ella.

El castaño les indicó que lo mejor para ellos sería esperar afuera junto a D'Vorah, dándoles la orden de traer a los demás Megaryders en Outworld, así podría quitarles el hechizo que Shao Kahn colocó en estos, asintiendo ambos.

Mientras salían, tanto Ferra como Torr se encontraron con los tarkatanos, shokan y centauros allí, indicándoles que deberían irse, puesto que, de ahora en más Outworld estaba al mando de Magnus y no de ellos. Ante tal actitud y el hecho que Ferra no estaba encima de Torr, Kintaro se acercó a preguntarles qué ocurrió adentro, contestando estos el nulo interés en intercambiar trato con una "cruza anti natura", retirándose ambos hacia la zona donde mandaban: La villa Agro, el lugar dónde los Megaryders de Outworld moraban en paz. Saliendo tras de ellos, D'Vorah les contó a sus amigos la situación, aunque desconocía el por qué les decían "cruza anti natura", puesto que Magnus no contó dicho detalle para nada. Ella decidió acompañar a los tarkatanos, ya que deseaba conocer un poco sobre los edenianos y ese otro Baraka en cuestión; en tanto, el shokan y los centauros se retiraron a Kuatan, alegando no querer saber nada más por el momento. Demasiada información en un día para su gusto.

Habiéndose ido los tres hacia los yermos tarkatanos a pasos calmos, notaron la extraña calma en el lugar, pensando que unas horas antes estuvieron a punto de morir, siendo salvados por un amigo—si es que podían llamarle así, debido a sus extrañas y errantes actitudes—que no vieron en cinco años. Sumado a ello, la nueva Mileena, quién era distinta a la Mileena que conocían, también les generaba muchas dudas, por su extraña actitud y conocimientos, distantes a los que poseía la de Tierra 2. D'Vorah los acompañó hasta los yermos, ingresando por el camino secreto que los tarkatanos conocían, llegando en poco tiempo a pasar las veinte montañas que separaban la entrada con la villa tarkatana, pero el lugar que se encontraron era desolador por donde se lo vea...

Todo estaba destruido, en llamas, lleno de cadáveres tarkatanos, cuyo fin podía variar en haber sido rostizados, decapitados, desmembrados o directamente no había nada más que cuchillas de estos. Incluso, Baraka detectó al híbrido de un shokan y una tarkatana que estuvo encerrado por lo violento que era si se sentía molesto. Al notar que este fue arrasado, él comenzó a oler junto a Mileena todo el lugar, sintiendo un olor peculiar. Sintieron el olor de cuerpos quemados, sí, pero no estaban quemados por fuego, ya que, al acercarse, notaron algunas chispas en ello. Esto solo les hizo llegar a una conclusión: Magnus había ido demasiado lejos y tenían que ponerle un freno. Ellos le ordenaron a D'Vorah ir a buscar a aquél Baraka mencionado antes, a la par que ellos hablarían con Magnus sobre lo acontecido.

* * *

En la Tierra, Smoke y Nightwolf se encontraban dialogando junto a Amaterasu sobre la extraña partida del Escuadrón Ninja, preguntándole a ella el motivo de no dejarlos ir hacia allá; ella comentó que no podía dejar la Tierra sin, al menos, algún protector que sea un sucesor de un Elder God, ya que este reino es demasiado importante en el orden natural del universo. Comprendiendo la situación, ellos pensaron que esperar sería lo mejor esperar hasta la aparición de sus amigos en su reino natal.

Habiendo pasado un par de horas, tanto el ninja como el chamán comenzaron a impacientarse, pidiéndole a la diosa del Sol abrir el portal sí o sí; caso contrario la lastimarían por no acatar dicha orden. Amaterasu lamentó no tener un arma a mano en su habitación, donde solo había un platillo de un metro de diámetro con su respectiva baqueta, aunque descartó ello automáticamente al saber que no les haría nada. Ella no deseaba rendirse, de todas maneras, por ende, recargó sus manos de energía amarillo crema, mostrando que no iba a darse por vencida fácilmente. Para su suerte—o desgracia, sea el caso—, un misterioso guerrero se tele transportó en el lugar de manera totalmente enigmática. A pesar de la sorpresa, los tres lo reconocieron, alarmándose al ver quién era.

—¡¿LIU KANG?! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS VIVO?! ¡MAGNUS TE ASESINÓ HACE AÑOS!

El grito del trío ensordeció al asiático, quién pidió calma ante la situación. Observó al ninja y al chamán, preguntándoles si realmente no lo reconocieron; ellos mencionaron su nombre, mas él se llevó la mano a su sien, frotándose con los dedos ante la respuesta. Él volvió a preguntar, sin entender el dúo los motivos de la cuestión. Él solo hizo un chiflido, apareciendo seis guerreros que el trío conocía bien: Kung Lao, Bi Han, Cyrax, Reptile, Sareena y Li Mei. Amaterasu siguió sin comprender los motivos de dichas apariciones, sobre todo Kang y Lao, que se suponían muertos, pero para Smoke y Nightwolf todo había quedado claro, exclamando un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Los Agentes de la Justicia!

 _Fin del Capítulo Tres._

* * *

 **Bien, han notado los detalles. Luego subiré el cuarto y último episodio con una pequeña encuesta para mi futura historia. Y tranquilos, Magnus y Daisy tendrán un pequeño momento a solas en el siguiente episodio, donde se verá a un Magnus un poco más... "efusivo"**

 **¡Saludos!**


	4. Es Hora de la Verdad

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien. Muchos meses sin actualizar y es un episodio corto. He tenido un lapso de inspiración. Ojalá les guste esto. Cualquier duda, me preguntan por MP o me dejan un comentario y les responderé.**

 **Empecemos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Cuatro: Es hora de la verdad.**_

Ese encuentro repentino cambió todo. Smoke y Nightwolf sospechaban que algo extraño iba a ocurrir, y el ver a sus amigos levemente más envejecidos de la última vez que los vieron ratificó esa sensación. Y mientras ellos saludaban efusivamente a los cuatro humanos, un robot, un demonio y un saurio, la diosa del Sol no comprendió nada, animándose luego de unos minutos a preguntar que estaba ocurriendo.

—Perdona, habíamos olvidado que estabas aquí, diosa menor. —Fue la respuesta rápida de Kung Lao, quitándose su sombrero.

Ante aquellas palabras, ella se sintió ciertamente ofendida, puesto que era una insolencia tratar así a una diosa, fuera menor o antigua. Ella se enojó, pidiendo algo de respeto; Lao se mofó en su cara, aclarándole que él, como Kang y Bi Han, tenían un rango muy superior a ella, y sumado a esto, era hija de Shinnok, considerado un traidor para los tres. Kang, por su parte, le recomendó tener un bajo perfil, puesto que ella estaba para acatar órdenes y no mucho más que eso.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Quiénes se creen que son para hablarme con semejante nivel de desprecio? Nunca les hice nada malo; es más, ni siquiera los conozco.

—El hecho de no interferir en las estupideces que tus hermanos Raiden y Shao Kahn hicieron y nos afectaron, te vuelve tan culpable como ellos. En nuestro universo, Lao y yo pasamos veinticinco años atrapados en el Infierno por culpa de tus hermanos. Y sabemos que los demás decidieron no interferir—espetó Liu Kang, mostrando su rencor ante la mujer, que lejos de mostrarse débil, siguió la discusión.

—No es mi culpa qué hayas atacado a mi hermano—dijo ella, señalando a Kang—, ni que tú te distrajeras después de derrotar a Kintaro. —Esta vez, se dirigió a Lao—. Ustedes son los culpables en esta situación, no mis hermanos ni yo.

—Claro, defiende al inútil de tu hermano, que resguardó demasiado bien El Amuleto de los Elementos, ¿no?— mencionó con un sarcasmo notorio Sub-Zero, que también se involucró en la discusión—. El hecho que Shezade lo haya protegido siempre, no quita el hecho que él y Shao nos usaron siempre para sus sucios fines.

—Ciertamente—respondió ella—, cometió un error con el Amuleto de los Elementos, mas él y los demás pensábamos que, si nuestro padre obtenía aquel medallón, purificaría su alma—confesó, causando más enojo aún en el ninja, quién la tomó velozmente de su kimono, zamarreándola de un lado a otro sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Sabía qué Raiden era un pelmazo, pero me negué a creer qué toda su familia estaba llena de bobalicones y retrasados mentales! —vociferó—. ¡El estúpido plan de ustedes no sólo condenó al Shirai Ryu, también al Lin Kuei y a honorables guerreros de la Tierra! ¡Oh, pero claro! Ustedes, los dioses menores, tenían buenas intenciones y por eso no debemos juzgarlos, ¿no?—preguntó de manera sarcástica una vez más, perdiendo más y más la paciencia—. Tú no sabes el tormento por el qué pasé al tener que recuperar ese maldito medallón por expresas órdenes de tu hermano. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que la calaña de tu padre vive.

El ninja soltó bruscamente a la diosa del sol, quién solo se levantó en silencio. Este le ordenó irse o la mataría en este mismo instante; sabiendo la gran desventaja que ella tenía, pensó en buscar a Andrae y Daisy, teniendo alguna posibilidad de no ser asesinada por el ninja o los monjes.

Habiéndose ido la diosa en un simple parpadeo, el ninja de hielo rompió la puerta principal de un puñetazo, expresando la rabia que le generaba el recordar ser un objeto de los dioses durante tantos años. Aquello sorprendió a Smoke y Nightwolf, quiénes se dispusieron a preguntar el motivo del repentino cambio de humor en Bi Han, éste les recordó que fue él quién evitó en el pasado la invasión de Shinnok, no recibiendo siquiera un agradecimiento por su labor, a pesar de no ayudarle luego en purificar su alma. Luego, el ninja comentó que su odio hacia el dios del trueno yace en el hecho que no hizo nada para evitar su muerte a manos de Scorpion, una muerte injusta por la cuál debió pagar; Nightwolf le contestó que, si Scorpion lo había asesinado, fue porque él lo mató previamente, logrando que el ninja le arrojara una bola de hielo, esquivada por poco por el chamán.

—No sé qué les dijo ese ninja llorón y poco pensante, ¡pero me mató por qué Quan Chi le mostró falsos recuerdos dónde mataba a su familia! ¡Yo no sabía qué Scorpion tenía familia!—vociferó, perdiendo cada vez más la calma—, por culpa de ese estúpido, nuestros aliados no pudieron ser revividos en este universo, y el hecho que ustedes tengan a un Scorpion merodeando libremente entre ustedes, no solo me saca de quicio, sino que me hace querer congelarle el alma a Magnus por tenerle estima.

—Bi Han, tú sabes que a mí tampoco me agradó mucho Scorpion en su momento—habló Smoke, acercándose a él—. Sé que, en su universo, Scorpion cometió tal error, pero aquí no hizo nada de ello y ha sido un gran aliado y amigo del Bi Han de este universo. Créeme, este Scorpion no es el mismo que el de su universo, como ustedes no son los mismos que sus versiones de este universo—explicó el ninja de humo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Yo sé qué no es fácil estar aquí, pero créeme amigo, no solo nos alegra verlos nuevamente, sabemos que verán las diferencias yacientes entre su Hanzo y el nuestro, por dar un ejemplo en cuestión.

—No sé qué ocurrió contigo estos años, Tomás, pero definitivamente no eres el Smoke que conocí ni de broma—sonrió el chino recordando a su difunto amigo.

—Muchas cosas, amigo mío—respondió el europeo, manteniendo su calma—, desgraciadamente, debemos quedarnos en la Tierra y esperar a que Andrae y Daisy regresen. —Se lamentó, resoplando por dicha obligación.

—Sí, pero tranquilo, ellos vendrán eventualmente—dijo Liu Kang esta vez, acercándose al portal—, veo que Magnus utilizó ya este portal para ir allá, a pesar de no tener la necesidad de ello.

Esta declaración sorprendió al chamán y al ninja, preguntándole al monje a qué se refería con esto; en respuesta, Kang comentó que su amigo usó dicho portal, habiendo estado primero en la Tierra y

Dirigiéndose luego a Outworld, aunque esto sorprendió al monje, comentando que tanto él como ellos no precisaban de estos portales para moverse de un mundo a otro. Este pensó entonces, que su amigo debió haber hecho algo antes de ir a Outworld, pensando que podría haber sido...

* * *

Sentado en silencio, Magnus miraba a Andrae, Daisy y Mileena con bastante cautela. Por alguna razón, no emitía palabra alguna, respiraba con calma y lentitud, como si esperase algo, sin comprender los otros tres que era en verdad. De repente, Sardian apareció al lado de Magnus, comentando que Baraka estaba llegando a su morada de tarkatanos; aquello no sorprendió en lo absoluto al castaño, quién se mantenía estático.

En tanto, Amaterasu se materializó en Outworld, buscando la ayuda de Andrae ante tamaños enemigos. Esta pensó que, posiblemente, él la ayudaría sin muchas dificultades. Apareciendo en el palacio por mera casualidad, la diosa se encontró a D'Vorah y el Escuadrón Ninja, estando estos sentados esperando a la salida de sus amigos. Amaterasu vio entonces salir a Andrae y Daisy... acompañados de dos personas que desconoció en un instante, pero los reconoció por lo mencionado previamente por los Agentes de la Justicia. Realmente, ella no podía creer las diferencias entre ambas Mileena y en el propio Magnus desde la última vez que lo vio.  
Mileena tenía un rostro diferente, con labios edenianos, aunque dientes tarkatanos en sus mejillas. A diferencia de la Mileena de su universo, esta tenía el cabello largo hasta sus caderas, con una tiara de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes colocada en su cabello, evitando así que este le incomodara la vista. Otra diferencia apreciable, eran sus ojos, puesto que ella tenía los ojos de color ámbar y no amarillo como los de un tarkatano.  
En el caso de Magnus, él tenía algunas cicatrices en sus brazos, una en una mejilla y el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, complementándose con la larga barba que poseía. A diferencia de Mileena, pudo notar como él tenía una mirada que podía llenar de terror a cualquiera en unos instantes. La única duda que Amaterasu tenía era si él cambió demasiado, o siempre fue así y lo ocultó con una personalidad diferente.

—Diría que es un placer, pero estaría mintiendo, Diosa del Sol. Antes que digas algo, te recomiendo buscarte algún otro lugar para vivir, puesto que el universo es amplio.

Ella no supo como reaccionar ante esto. Su primera frase era una orden demasiado hostil para su gusto. La mujer de cabello negro intentó decir algo, pero Andrae se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca, indicándole que lo mejor sería hablar afuera los dos, aceptando ella un tanto incrédula.  
Al irse estos, Magnus notó que el Escuadrón Ninja despertó, felicitando el castaño a Scorpion por las incorporaciones realizadas, a excepción de un integrante.

—Debiste buscar gente que siguiera la causa de El Gran Magnus, Hanzo, no guiarte en sus habilidades—mencionó, expresando cierta disconformidad—. He notado que estás en mi contra, Surikizu. ¿A qué se debe ello?  
—La verdad es que no puedo confiar en alguien que nos engañó a todos, prometiendo cosas que no ha cumplido. Y la verdad, mataste a quién consideré mi maestro. No puedo perdonarte por ello.  
—Bien, entonces. —El castaño se alejó un poco, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, dando media vuelta y unos pasos hacia atrás, inclinando abajo su cabeza, para mostrar que sus ojos brillaron en un azul intenso—. Siendo así, no me sirves. Saluda a Liu Kang en el Infierno de mi parte, Surikizu.

De un rápido movimiento, Magnus intentó matar a Surikizu, siendo detenido por el puño de Mileena, que notó las intenciones de su amigo. La chica quedó algo anonadada por la situación, preguntándole al castaño que intentaba hacer; él inclinó su puño hacia atrás, exigiéndole a su amiga el motivo de intervenir en algo que no le incumbía; ella contestó no ver una razón para matarla, siendo alguien débil a comparación de estos. Ella alegó que, de ser así, deberían matar al ninja amarillo, refiriéndose claramente a Scorpion, quien preguntó por qué debería morir. Magnus dejó de hacer fuerza, observando al ninja amarillo, explicándole que viviría, puesto que le había sido leal; Hanzo preguntó porqué deseaban matarlo, explicándole el castaño que él no quería matarlo, pero sí unos amigos suyos por algo que hizo el Scorpion de su respectivo universo.

Entonces, Magnus miró a Mileena y Daisy, ordenándoles irse primero a la villa cercana a los bosques vivientes, donde los Megaryders vivían, para luego pasar por los yermos tarkatanos y volver a la Tierra, puesto que el estar en el Outworld, comenzaba a darle migrañas al humano.

A pesar de mostrarse aliviados por fuera, los ninjas explotaban de rabia por dentro ante el acto provocado por su ¿amigo? Sí, ellos comenzaban a cuestionarse de la amistad que les unía, en el caso de algunos; y la lealtad, en el caso de otros. Antes de irse, el castaño observó al saurio, llamándolo por su nombre; al responder el saurio, el humano le ordenó verlo a los ojos, cosa que el reptil hizo con cierta suspicacia.  
Aquélla simple orden se volvió algo siniestro y poco convencional en unos simples momentos. El saurio, apenas acatada la orden, comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, ante la absorta mirada de sus amigos. Ya habiendo matado a Surikizu, ellos no podían tolerar que torture a su amigo de una manera que no podían comprender. Scorpion intentó asestarle un corte con su espada, siendo detenido con dos dedos de su "oponente", de alguna manera poética, puesto que bastaron unas simples palabras de su superior y un agarre de cuello para que comprenda la situación.

—El hecho de que no estés muerto aún, se lo debes a El Gran Mí, espectro subevolucionado. Ten cuidado con tus acciones, o acataré tu muerte a manos de Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Bi Han—amenazó—. Syzoth se retuerce de dolor porque en su vida practicó la telepatía innata de los saurios. Si la supiese usar, no estaría retorciéndose como un pueril guerrero de segunda categoría—explicó—, para que lo entiendas de una forma simple: le pasé información que será de su decisión compartirles o no, Hanzo—dijo, soltando el cuello del espectro—. Vuelve a levantar un dedo contra tu superior y no volverás a caminar en el mundo de los vivos.

Soltando al espectro, el castaño se retiró junto a Mileena y Daisy, mostrando una gran sorpresa en su rostro. Habiendo salido del lugar, la rubia cuestionó las acciones de su amigo, preguntándole si había necesidad de tanta brutalidad en sus actos; él respondió que no podía dejar vivo a nadie que desconfiase de él, puesto que ello podría convertirle en un aliado de sus enemigos. Él alegó que ella iría comprendiendo contra quiénes lidiarán con el paso del tiempo. Magnus observó a Daisy y a Mileena, comentando que lo mejor sería buscar a Baraka, siendo que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en Outworld; la rubia preguntó el motivo de su búsqueda, contestando él que precisaba hablar con Baraka y Mileena sobre "la verdad".

En tanto, Baraka había llegado a los yermos dónde vivía junto a Mileena, encontrándose con cadáveres tarkatanos esparcidos por todo el lugar; sumado a ello, pudo detectar cenizas de lo que fue un incendio a mediana escala. Este comenzó a olfatear el lugar, encontrándose con un fuego provocado de manera natural, comprendiendo que alguien atacó el lugar mientras él no estaba allí; Mileena mencionó el nombre de Magnus, asintiendo Baraka en la sospecha de ella, puesto que ese ataque tenía una cuota demasiado violenta, como la que vio en él cuándo asesinó a Shao Kahn antaño.

Mientras ellos dialogaban, un hombre con labios normales y dientes afilados y largos en las mejillas, una armadura de oricalco cuya protección cubría torso, hombros, rodillas, codos y cuádriceps, y un cabello oscuro algo desaliñado y corto, se les apareció de repente. Baraka sacó sus cuchillas, amenazándole con atacarle si no se marchaba en ese mismo instante. Este misterioso hombre comentó la vergüenza que le daba el hecho que su contraparte le amenace de muerte, mostrándole el salvajismo qué aún no se pudo quitar de su alma, dándole así, una conclusión errada a Baraka contra él. Sorprendido él y su pareja, le preguntaron quién era, respondiendo con un nombre que, de alguna manera, le generó un escalofrío al tarkatano.

—Me llamo Amal. Y ese también es tu nombre. Ó mejor dicho, ese es tu verdadero nombre.

Baraka no solo quedó anonadado con dicha data, también desorientado, pensando que su verdadero nombre siempre fue el suyo. Comprendiendo de quién se trataba, le pidió disculpas, preguntándole si sabía quién hizo aquella masacre a su pueblo; el aludido le explicó que su maestro fue el responsable, en un acto de purificar Outworld y el Universo. Sorprendido por esto, él exigió saber el nombre de su maestro, contestándole que ya lo conoce y, muy probablemente, habló con él un rato antes, descubriendo de quién se trataba así el tarkatano. El hombre calvo exigió saber cómo es que los tarkatanos podían afectar algo tan vasto como el universo.

—Yo te lo explicaré.

Baraka reconoció la voz de Magnus detrás de él. A su lado, estaban Daisy, Mileena, Andrae y Amaterasu. Este le preguntó qué hacía allí, comentando él que decidió venir con la diosa del Sol para mostrarle la verdad acerca de su hermano y su madre; luego, pensó que la rubia y el samurái debían saber dicho dato de vital importancia; y Mileena, por su parte, quiso ir allá para hablar con la otra Mileena. Si bien Baraka volvió a preguntar lo mismo, él simplemente le indicó que se calle, llevándose el dedo índice a su boca. Él alegó que cualquiera tarkatano que oyese el relato que contaría a continuación, sería asesinado instantáneamente.

 _Verás, no solo los tarkatanos son una especie que no debería existir, también los shokan y los centauros lo son. ¿Por qué Mileena y tú merecen saber esto y Kintaro, Chirion e Hylonome no? Es fácil: ustedes dos no son tarkatanos en realidad, y por ello hablo con ustedes para que no juzguen mi futura decisión._

 _Todo comenzó en un pasado muy remoto, dónde solo un universo existía, regido por los Dioses Antiguos. Todo esto ocurrió después que Shao Kahn asesinase a Onaga a traición, quedando como regente de Outworld. Por extraño que parezca, Shao Kahn creó el primer desbalance en el universo, alterando el orden creado por los Dioses Antiguos durante milenios. Gracias a ello, hubo una especie que pagó más que otras: la humana. Los humanos se convirtieron en un cebo para distintas especies en el universo, y hubo una que fue más allá que el resto._

 _Se preguntarán porqué los Elder Gods no intervinieron... Y sé aquella respuesta. Al morir Onaga, Dominique y Caroline cayeron en una depresión, seguida de una furia descontrolada. En un concenso, se prohibió que matasen a Shao Kahn, pero a Dom eso le desagradó y se vengó por su parte: torturando al corrompido Shinnok en el Infierno. Sumado a ello, la amistad entre Caroline y Shezade se destruyó, puesto que la primera jamás perdonó a su antigua mejor amiga por la traición hacia su hijo. Miguel Ángel, Shaka y Rentaro, por su parte, intentaron proteger a sus respectivos hijos de Shao Kahn y su sed de poder, puesto que al haber asesinado al más poderoso de los hijos de los Elder Gods, le dio una reputación bastante fatal._

 _En uno de estos lapsos, Shao Kahn hizo un pacto con los Shokentaurus, una especie que fue desterrada de su planeta natal al hacerle culto a Shinnok. Ellos juraron vengarse, pactando con el asesino de Samuel, quién aceptó gustoso. El trato era simple: Kahn le daría los conejillos de indias, ellos crearían soldados leales a él y, a cambio, Shao Kahn invadiría su planeta natal, el Naturarealm, mataría a los Taushus, los dueños actuales, y les devolvería el planeta a estos. Como habrán notado, aquellos conejillos de indias eran los humanos, siendo dados por parte de Kahn hacia estos, quiénes los encerraron en laboratorios, violándolos múltiples veces hasta morir en el caso de los hombres y hasta ser infertiles en el caso de las mujeres, terminando estas comidas por los Shokentaurus luego. Al notar que estos híbridos no heredaron lo planeado, pensaron en regalarlos al antiguo emperador, que los aceptó e hizo creer que existieron gracias al proceso natural de evolución. Y antes que pregunten, ellos buscaban híbridos que pudieran mantener su forma humana, infiltrarse en otros planetas dónde ellos habitasen y luego convertirse en Shokentaurus para conquistarlos._

Terminada la breve historia de Magnus, este explicó que los Shokentaurus eran seres con patas de caballo, seis brazos con cuchillas retráctiles, cuernos de chivo, cola de rata con una piel tan dura como el acero, y unos gigantes dientes con unos penetrantes ojos brillantes de distintos colores en sus rostros. El castaño alegó que los híbridos poseían algunos rasgos de estos y de los humanos, pero al no ser lo planeado, Kahn en un principio se enojó, castigando a los Shokentaurus a vivir vagando en el espacio hasta que él decida conquistar el Naturarealm; esto último le causó una leve risilla al castaño, el cuál explicó que la creación de los otros nueve universos fue para evitar el despertar de One Being y que Shao Kahn lograse someter a las diez especies más poderosas del universo. Daisy preguntó por qué ningún Elder God detenía a Kahn, a lo que su amigo contestó sin muchos tapujos: ellos decidieron no involucrarse más en los asuntos del universo hasta que, aquellos que les reemplazarían algún día, nacieran.

Sorprendidos ante tanta información, los Baraka y Mileena tarkatanos quedaron en silencio. El castaño le indicó a la Mileena que estaba a su lado y a Amal que hablaran con sus contrapartes, en tanto, él se iría con los otros tres a la Tierra; asintiendo sus amigos, el castaño creó un portal, donde antes de entrar, miró al Baraka tarkatano, diciéndole que pensara bien, puesto que moría con los tarkatanos, o viviría con los edenianos. No había otra opción más que eso, según el humano, que entró al portal en silencio absoluto.

Habiéndose ido los tres humanos y la diosa menor, las dos parejas se observaron mutuamente, preguntándole los tarkatanos como es que ellos se veían distintos; estos contestaron que, al ir purificando sus almas, sus apariencias tarkatanas irían desapareciendo de su cuerpo, recuperando sus verdaderas apariencias. Baraka le preguntó a su otro yo el motivo por el cuál le llamaba a Magnus "maestro", siendo que eran mucho mayores que él; este respondió que, a pesar de ser cierto lo mencionado previamente, aquel hombre no solo era mucho más poderoso y sabio, sino que le salvó la vida y le hizo descubrir sus verdaderos orígenes, por ende, le llamaba maestro no solo por respeto, también por admiración.

Por su parte, las dos Mileena tuvieron una charla un poco menos tensa, puesto que ella solo le preguntó si aún amaba a Shao Kahn como padre y que sintió al saber que Sindel era su madre biológica; la Mileena de apariencia más edeniana le dijo que odiaba a Shao Kanh y pensar que es hija de Sindel y media hermana de Kitana le revuelve las tripas. Ella le contó que su orgullo está en su abuela Shezade, que, si bien no es muy bien vista por muchas decisiones en pos de proteger a sus hijos, era una gran figura materna. Al querer saber la tarkatana porque su otro yo odiaba a su padre, esta espetó que eventualmente lo sabría, ya que la respuesta está en su mente. Ella alegó tener que ir a la Tierra, dejando solo a su amigo Baraka, a quién le dio un abrazo antes de irse, por un portal fucsia que ella creó previamente.

Cuando se fue Mileena, ambos se miraron un poco sorprendidos, al suponer que ellos dos también eran pareja, siendo esto negado por Amal, quien explicó que, si bien tuvo un amorío con la Mileena de su universo, ella ya había muerto mucho tiempo atrás. Contestado esto, el hombre de cabello oscuro indicó que lo mejor sería pasar hacia la casa de ellos, ya que ahí estaba su familia; este agradeció la oferta, aunque la declinó, pensando que lo mejor sería estar solo por unos momentos, ya que recibió demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Su otro yo lo comprendió, yéndose Mileena con él a caminar un poco.

Luego de pasar un largo rato caminando en silencio, ella le preguntó a él que sentía exactamente; él le dijo que ambos fueron indirectamente responsables de la destrucción de su natal Edenia, en caso de ser cierta la historia de Magnus y Sardian; ella preguntó a qué se refería, simplemente, él comenzó a hacer un análisis retrospectivo de la situación.

—Sindel engañó a Jerrod con tu padre, por ende, él tomó Edenia para matarlo a él y casarse con ella. Por alguna razón, sospecho que Sindel fue maldecida por Dominique o Caroline, para fastidiar a tu padre—dijo él—, y yo maté a Jerrod, el hombre que debía defender. Cielos, pienso en esto y me dan ganas de degollarme. ¿Cómo es qué el otro Baraka está tan calmado sabiendo todo esto?

—Seguramente él pasó por lo mismo, querido—respondió ella, en busca de calmarlo—, sólo que supo asimilarlo con el paso del tiempo. Lo qué a mí me cuesta, es saber que Magnus destruirá a los tarkatanos y la otra Mileena está de acuerdo con ello. Los tarkatanos siempre le fuimos fieles a Outworld, ¿por qué ella los odia tanto?

—Posiblemente, el descubrir su verdadero linaje, le hizo ver las cosas de otra manera. Ella te dijo odiar a sus padres. No lo sé, Milli, ellos son tan distintos a nosotros...

Ambos se miraban sin poder comprender bien la situación que les rodeaba: de un día para el otro, Magnus apareció junto a otra Mileena, alegando ser él quién manda y salvarles de una muerte segura a manos de un hombre toro con un hacha y una hoz. Ellos pasaron de ser un tarkatano y una clon, a ser un edeniano y una semidiosa respectivamente; pero, por alguna razón, ellos sentían que los tarkatanos no eran esos descerebrados que todo el mundo pensó siempre, veían potencial y con una buena enseñanza, podrían ser bastante serviciales en el camino del bien.

Otra cosa que les retumbaba, era el saber que, a medida que fueran purificando sus almas, ellos se verían más parecidos a los humanos y no a tarkatanos, causándoles un sentimiento agridulce, en especial a Mileena, que se había acostumbrado a amarse tal y como era, siendo que sintió casi toda su vida envidia de Kitana y su rostro perfecto para canones humanos y edenianos.

En medio de aquella charla intensa, Reptile se presentó frente a ellos, saludándoles con amabilidad, excusándose por interrumpirles. Tanto Baraka como Mileena mencionaron que no precisaba excusarse, preguntándole luego que hacía ahí; el saurio dijo sentir incertidumbres y pesar en sus amigos, por ello los rastreó para saber cómo estaban; al preguntarle como lo hizo, él les dijo que Magnus le desbloqueó poderes de saurios que desconocía, como el detectar el chi de los seres por los sentidos, la telequinesis y otras cosas más. El saurio explicó que, de momento, lo mejor para ellos era tomarse un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, ya que las revelaciones descubiertas no eran poca cosa, y cambiaría totalmente la percepción de vida de estos. Antes de irse, él les dijo que no era obligación para Baraka tratar con los edenianos como familia, mencionando que ya tienen un Baraka para tratar con estos.

Al irse su amigo, él entendió que él pasó la misma situación como saurio: en un principio, se vio obligado a intentar reproducirse con Khameleon para mantener a su raza viva, pero al descubrir que su especie seguía existiendo, no tenía una obligación real para seguir con ella, siguiendo un camino diferente al que debía hacer por obligación. Ahí, tanto Baraka como Mileena, comprendieron que saber esta verdad no tenía por qué cambiar sus vidas, siendo ellos los verdaderos dueños de su destino. Ambos se miraron, diciendo al unísono lo mismo.

—Somos tarkatanos, y estamos orgullosos de eso. Y ningún humano con megalomanía destruirá nuestra especie por un designio suyo.

Decididos, ambos propusieron al mismo tiempo avisarles a los shokan y centauros, para hacerle entender a Magnus que no importaban sus orígenes, ellos merecían vivir.

Cuando los tarkatanos se marcharon, dos entes se materializaron: el primero era el espíritu de un saurio rojo; y la segunda era una mujer con cuatro brazos, dos piernas y dos patas de arácnido, rostro humanoide, con cuatro colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, dos ojos azules por cada lado y un quinto ojo en la frente; todo esto recubierto de un pelaje pardo que parecía ser bastante grueso. Ellos se miraron, sabiendo que debían alertar de esta sublevación a los fieles del nuevo amo de Outworld.

—Ferra y Torr aún están reclutando a los Megaryders restantes para ser liberados, Sardian, por ello vinimos aquí—comentó ella, cruzada de brazos.

—Eso es mentira, Aracne. Sabes como yo que mi compañero y Mileena desconfiaban de estos dos, y mal no han hecho. Mejor decirle a Ferra, Torr, los saurios y edenianos sobre esto. Ellos seguirán nuestra causa. Mi compañero fue listo al ordenarles eso a Ferra y Torr mientras él venía aquí junto al resto.

—Lo sé, Mileena colaboró al proponerle dejarnos a nosotros dos aquí para espiarlos.

—Y ahora, ellos pagarán con su sangre por su osadía.

Ella asintió. Sabía muy bien como el saurio que los edenianos y saurios odiaban a las tres especies por serle leales a Kahn y causarles tanto tormento en el pasado. Contándoles el verdadero plan de Magnus, Mileena y los Agentes de la Justicia, seguramente ellos intercederían a ganar tiempo luchando hasta que sus líderes arriben y corten todo de raíz.

Ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo, con la misión de encontrar refuerzos y alertar a sus vidas presentes de ello.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **En caso de no comprender algo, me lo preguntan. Cada vez que escribo esto, se termina alargando un episodio XD. Espero que el próximo sea el último.**_

¡Saludos!


End file.
